Gryffindor's Prophecy
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: Godric Gryffindor can be brought back from the dead, but how? And Why? Chapter 17 up, Harry, Hermione and Ron visit Hungary, they encounter something that neither Ron or Harry expected. R
1. Protologue

Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
Protologue  
  
'Godric, oh Godric! Don't do it! Just because Salazar left, doesn't mean the school's doomed! With you and Salazar gone, there won't even BE a school!' Rowena Ravenclaw grabbed Godric Gryffindor's arm, in attempt to stop the sword from reaching his skin.  
  
'Leave me, Rowena. I want to do this in peace.' Godric said sadly.  
  
'But why? Why Godric?' Rowena cried.  
  
'I have foreseen a boy, an extremely powerfull boy, who will bring me to life a thousand years from now, and if I don't die soon, he will never remember me in history, and not fullfill his duties.'  
  
With those final words, Godric Gryffindor plunged his sword into his chest, and slowly, the world around him faded. 


	2. A Thousand Years Later

Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
~* Hi, this story is one of my better idea's (I think) for a FanFic, at first, there's no coupling, but I might add in some Harry/Hermione (to those of you who like seeing them paired!). Anyway, here's my first chapter (in this Fic!). EDITED, made better, and longer. *~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ A Thousand Years Later  
  
Harry Potter awoke on the last day of the summer holidays. He was set to start his 6th year at his favourite school, Hogwarts. Harry had been having the strangest dream, involving Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, at least, he thought it was them . . . and they were talking, something about a boy a thousand years in the future. Harry shook his head. No way. It's just another one of my fake dreams my brain makes up to confuse me.  
  
Harry fumbled for his glasses. The room was much lighter when he had his glasses on. Harry had considered getting contacts, but he knew the Dursleys would never pay for them, and Harry only had wizard money.  
  
In the kitchen, Dudley was scoffing down some pancakes and maple syrup. Harry had hoped, that with him being 16, the Dursleys would start treating him better. Actually, it had been the exact opposite. His Aunt and Uncle had started being nastier, obviously hoping that Harry would leave.  
  
Harry realised that his horrible relatives wouldn't be much company, so he turned to leave.  
  
'Stay right there boy.' Vernon Dursley growled. Harry sighed, what did he do now?  
  
'What now?' Harry had started back-chatting his relatives when he turned 16.  
  
'Aunt Marge is coming to visit this afternoon. You will be -'  
  
'In my room, making no noise, pretending like I don't exist.' Harry said for his exceedingly beefy uncle.  
  
'Wrong. You will be down here so that she can have a nice long chat with you. As you may remember her last visit . . .' Vernon Dursley trailed off.  
  
'Yes Uncle Vernon.' Harry moaned. Not another visit from Aunt Marge. He silently hoped she wouldn't bring Ripper with her.  
  
'Now go wash the car.' Vernon ordered. His once brand new car, was now a few years old, so Harry was allowed to touch it, but only to wash it. Dudley was getting driving lessons in Vernon's prized car. Harry thought it to be a waste of time when he could fly everywhere, good thing too, because had he asked his Uncle for a driving lesson, Vernon would have blown his top.  
  
Harry trumped over to the car with a washer, bucket of water, and the wax. It took Harry a good 3 hours to clean the car before Vernon finally approved of his job. Harry was grateful that Vernon didn't ask him to sweep the driveway, he'd never get it done to perfection! There was a large willow tree which overlooked the driveway. Putting two and two together, Harry knew that leaves would keep falling over the driveway, and he would get yelled at.  
  
When Harry had finished cleaning the car, he went up to his room. There were some interesting looking spell books lying over on his desk. Harry hadn't had the time to look over his spell books for most of the holidays, so he decided that a glance was in order.  
  
Harry spent most of the night reading up on his school books. He found something which was slightly linked to his strange dream. Something about the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. He read up about it.  
  
~~  
  
"When Salazar Slytherin left the school, Godric Gryffindor was lead to believe that it was in his best interests to die. The only person present at his time of death was Rowena Ravenclaw. At the time, Helga Hufflepuff, being the only other founder around, blamed Rowena for Godric's death. But Rowena, being the smart witch she was, proved that Godric committed suicide. She told of the last words said by Godric Gryffindor:  
  
'I have foreseen a boy, an extremely powerful boy, who will bring me to life a thousand years from now, and if I don't die soon, he will never remember me in history, and not fulfil his duties.'  
  
No one knows what this came to mean, and no one knows if this will come true. Wizards and Witches around Europe are eagerly awaiting the year when this boy will bring back Godric Gryffindor from the dead."  
  
~~  
  
Harry closed the book. This was too ironic to be right. He needed sleep. Putting the book down, Harry set his glasses on his bedside table and lay down in bed, trying hard not to think about this whole thing with Godric Gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I finally updated this chapter, sorry about the whole confusing 7th year part in this chapter. That was my fault! Sorry for the inconvenience guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. Aunt Marge's Visit

Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
~* Here's another Dursley chapter, but after this it's The Burrow, then Hogwarts! How exciting! I'm getting the chapters out fast because they're so short. EDITED. *~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Aunt Marge's Visit  
  
Harry had fallen asleep on the lounge chair when there was a loud knock on the door. Harry chose to ignore this knock. There was another loud knock on the door. This time, Harry groaned, and rolled over, falling off the lounge. Yet another knock. Harry sat up extremely quick.  
  
'She's here, she's here!' Dudley clomped down the stairs as fast as he could manage (though he had lost some weight due to all the smoking). He swung the door open and almost barreled Aunt Marge over with an enormous 'Dudley Hug', of which were never pleasant. Harry saw the tip of a one hundred pound bill poking out of his shorts pocket. Dudley always got paid to hug Aunt Marge. Harry knew very well that he couldn't stand the beefy woman, but he supposed Dudley thought it was worth one hunderd pounds to hug Aunt Marge every once in a while.  
  
'Hello. How's my favourite nephew?' Marge asked Dudley in her rough, scratchy voice. To Harry's dismay, he spotted Ripper sniffing around the doorstep. The large pit bull lifted his head, and stared at Harry, his dog eyes boring into Harry's green ones. Harry shivered.  
  
'Alright.' Dudley said, giving Ripper a hefty pat on the head, causing the dog to loose his eye contact with Harry.  
  
'Ah, Marge, how have you been?' Vernon said. Him and Petunia had walked into the room with big smiles on their faces.  
  
'Dursley!' Marge stated, and wrapped Vernon in a hug. He was almost large enough to sustain a hug from Marge, but not quite. . . he lost his balance. Marge then turned to Petunia. Harry swore he saw her cower a little bit.  
  
'Petunia dear, how have you been?' Marge kissed Petunia on the cheek, leaving a dirty shade of lipstick smear on Petunia's face. Marge suddenly noticed Harry.  
  
'Ahhhhh!' She screamed and looked scared, of which led Harry to strongly believe she was simply too large for the Ministry's memory charms to last for long. Harry chuckled in his head, being careful not to let his laughter seep to the outside.  
  
'Now, now Marge, don't be frightened of the boy, he's not allowed to do magic outside that rotten school of his.' Vernon said quickly, comforting Marge. Harry gathered up some courage. He hadn't told the Dursley's yet, but he found now the perfect time to do so.  
  
'Actually, Uncle Vernon, I am classed as an adult now, so I can use magic whenever I please, and I also have my aparating license, so I can come and go when I please.' Harry said smugly.  
  
'You're lying.' Vernon said, his face turning the familiar shade of purple.  
  
'Am I?' Harry mocked.  
  
'Proove it then.' Dudley butted in. Harry smirked at him, oooh he was really asking for it now. Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO!' Petunia screamed, Aunt Marge dived behind the couch. Harry grinned, pointed his wand at Dudley, who screamed, and ducked behind the couch, or should I say, behind Aunt Marge, who was standing in front of the couch. But it was too late.  
  
'Furnuculus.' Harry said, sparks of yellow flew out of his wand and hit Dudley in the stomach (hard to miss don't ya think?). He let out an "Oof" and fell to the floor, wiggling around like a plant trying to grow.  
  
'AHHHHHHHH!' Petunia screamed. Vernon turned from purple, to white, in seeing that there was no owl from the ministry.  
  
'You put him right!' Vernon screamed at Harry.  
  
'Nah,' Harry said casually. 'I think I'll leave him like that, for, oh, say, a few days!.' Harry aparated, but not before seeing the terrified looks on their faces.  
  
Harry didn't go far, so to speak. Only to his room so collect his trunk, and Hedwig. He used a simple spell (Minimizus) to shrink down his belongs, placing them in his coat pocket, and, before his enraged relatives found him, aparated to The Burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Edited chapter, at last. Better, in my opinion, but I didn't change much. Don't forget to check out my other fic's, they're all in my Bio. Please R&R! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. The Burrow, And Ron's Hair

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* Firstly, thanks to Faroutindaforse, Cataclysmic, GoldenWolf88, Rary and Hannah for reviewing my story so far, you guys have given me the inspiration to continue! I'll keep you posted. *~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Burrow, and Ron's Hair  
  
Harry arrived at the Burrow with a pop. He was in their oh-so-familiar garden, with some Garden Gnombes chasing eachother around the place, ducking in and out of holes in the ground. Harry cautiously walked over to the side door, not wanting to make himself noticed to the Gnombes.  
  
'Harry? Harry!' Ginny spotted Harry and ran over to open the side door. She flung it open and surprised Harry with a big hug.  
  
'Hi Ginny, how has your summer been?'  
  
'Great! Oh, you have GOT to see Ron's hair!' Ginny said, excitedly, and she grabbed Harry's wrist and led him upstairs, only stopping to yell to Molly Weasley that Harry was staying for the rest of the holidays.  
  
They got to Ron's room, and Ginny left Harry to say hi to Ron. Ron, however, was sitting at his desk reading a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages, and he had bright purple hair. Harry started to laugh. Ron turned around.  
  
'Harry! What are you doing here?' He asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing, I just put a small hex on Dudley that'll wear off in a few days, and got out of there as quick as possible. (I wonder if he's started growing branches yet. . .) More importantly, what happened to your hair?'  
  
'Woah, you hexed your cousin? Nice one Harry. Oh yeah, my hair. I'd forgotten about that. I was trying to do a potion that old Snape's got for us on the curriculem this year, and it kind of, well, backfired. Better now than in class I say.'  
  
'Why don't you get one of your family to set it straight again?' Harry asked.  
  
'They've all tried, nothing seems to work. . . maybe Hermione will be able to do it.' Ron wondered. Harry found Ron's purple hair quite funny, so he exploded into a fit of laughter.  
  
'Shut up Harry.' Ron said. 'How long you staying?'  
  
'Oh, until the end of the holidays, if that's alright.' Harry said.  
  
'Of corse that's alright, mum loves having you here.' Ron mused.  
  
'Cool.' Harry said. Ron and Harry left Ron's room and headed downstairs. Fred and George were sitting at the table with Ginny playing exploding snap. Ginny yelled out in surprise as her hand almost got singed. (A/N - not SING- ed, SINGE-d)  
  
'Alright Harry?' Geroge said.  
  
'Alright Harry?' Fred echoed.  
  
'Hello Fred and George.' Harry said.  
  
'We heard you were here.' One of the twins said (man they're hard to tell apart!)  
  
'Do you like Ron's hair?' The other twin said, laughing, no, actually, BOTH twins were laughing. Harry cast Ron a look, and he too, started to laugh.  
  
'Cut it out.' Ron whinged.  
  
'Awwww, Ickle-Ronnikins can't take a bit of paying out.' George mocked. With the twins now 19, wouldn't you have thought they would have matured a bit? Wrong! They all burst out laughing again.  
  
'What is all the fuss about?' Molly said sternly, coming into the room with some cut up sandwiches. 'Oh hello Harry dear, lovely to see you again.' She hugged Harry.  
  
'Nothing mum, we're just telling Harry all about Ron's ACCIDENT.'  
  
'Shut up Fred.' Ron mumbled.  
  
'Now Fred, just because your brother has purple hair, no need to poke fun at him.' Molly said. George waved his wand, and a stick with the letters "F.U.N" written on it in purple writing appeared. He started poking Ron with the stick.  
  
'Owch! Ow, cut it out George.' Molly gave George a death stare, and George got rid of the stick.  
  
'It's okay, I've had my fun now.' He said. Ginny ended the game of exploding snap, and the twins left.  
  
Molly put down the tray with the sandwiches on it, and left the room.  
  
'Would you like me to try to get your hair back to normal?' Harry asked. 'After Fred and George finnished with it, it's probably near impossible to get back to normal.'  
  
'Oh, alright then, just try not to make it worse.' Ron said, unsure of whether he should let Harry near his hair with a 10 foot pole.  
  
'Worse? How could it be worse?' Ginny asked in a skeptical tone.  
  
'I dunno,' Ron said, 'But you never know, do you.' He looked at a Garden Gnombe that was waddling around the garden outside.  
  
'Okay, here goes nothing.' Harry said, and pulled out his wand. 'Reparus Onorema!' Ron cringed.  
  
This, however, did get a reaction from Ron's hair, but was apparently the wrong spell. The once purple hair, was now purple with bright yellow stripes through it. Ginny stiffled a giggle, and Harry just gave Ron a sympathetic look.  
  
'Give me a mirror.' Ron growled seeing Harry's expression. Ginny handed him her little pocket mirror.  
  
'Ahhhhh! Harry, you made it worse!' Ron yelled. Fred and George ran in, and they both fell over in a fit of laughter.  
  
'Hahahahahahahaha! We knew someone'd eventually try that spell!' Fred said, between laugher. Ron glared at the twins.  
  
'You did this?' He accused.  
  
'No, Harry did, we just, um, HELPED him along a bit!' George said, looking completely innocent. It was at that moment, Ron decided to chase Fred and George, screaming bloody murder.  
  
~***~  
  
When all the boys had settled down, and Ron's hair was still purple with yellow stripes, Harry asked Ron when they were going to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
'I'm not going in public like this.' Was Ron's reply. Harry shot him a nasty look.  
  
'Wear a hat.' He tossed Ron his Chudley Cannon's souvineer hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Well, that was chapter 3, hope you liked it. I have to go work on my other Fic's now, but I'll write more tomorrow! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	5. Just A Little Out Of The Ordinary

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* The formatting of most of my stories is almost the same, so with this one, I'm going to skip them going to Diagon Alley, and on the Hogwarts express, and just have them getting straight into the Hogwarts year. Hope none of you mind. I'll throw in some stuff that may or may not have happened on the Hogwarts Express . . . thanks to GoldenWolf88, Christina B, and Kenobi-Girl. *~  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own Ron's hairstyle. That is all.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Just A Little Out Of The Ordinary  
  
It wasn't long before routine set in at Hogwarts. By routine I clearly mean the Slytherin's around the clock teasing of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Although, this year they seemed more focused on Ron than the other two Gryffindors. (Wonder why. . .)  
  
'I thought I had gone delirious when I saw you on the train Weasley, but since nothing's changed, I guess you're just having a bad hair year.' Malfoy drauled, causing his gang of Slytherin's to laugh madly around him. Malfoy smirked, and he pointed his wand at Ron's hair.  
  
'Maybe this will help Weasley.' He said, but Ron pulled his wand on Malfoy.  
  
'I'm not letting you touch my hair Malfoy, go jump.' Ron growled. Malfoy twinged for just a second, before turning and stalking off.  
  
'Ron,' Hermione said gingerly.  
  
'What?' He snapped at her. Hermione silently wondered whether to test him or not. . .  
  
'You do look very, um, cute with purple and yellow hair!' Hermione finnished with a smirk. Ron gave her the biggest death stare he was capable of.  
  
'You'd better watch it, Granger.' He said haughtily, and stormed off. Hermione shrugged at Harry.  
  
'What did you do that for Hermione?' Harry asked. 'I'm ashamed of you, you should know better than to aggrivate Ron these days.'  
  
'What do you mean by that Harry?' Hermione asked. Harry sighed with exasporation.  
  
'Just would you LOOK at his hair?' Harry yelled. 'It's a good thing the yellow will eventually wear out.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'I performed a spell on his hair, and Fred and George came in laughing, saying they wondered when someone would use that spell.' Harry said. Hermione gasped.  
  
'YOU did that to Ron?'  
  
'Only the yellow stripes, but it was Fred and George who jinxed his hair so that if anyone tried the spell I used on him, that would happen. Don't worry though, they said it'll wear off in a few months. . . hopefully.' Harry added quickly.  
  
'Good on ya Harry, just make Ron's hair worse will ya?' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
'Oh come now, that's not the Hermione I know and love?' Harry laughed, and Hermione chased him back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~***~  
  
That night, Harry had the strangest dream, and the strangest feeling he'd had this dream before. He had! On the last day of the summer holidays.  
  
'Godric, oh Godric! Don't do it! Just because Salazar left, doesn't mean the school's doomed! With you and Salazar gone, there won't even BE a school!' Rowena Ravenclaw grabbed Godric Gryffindor's arm, in attempt to stop the sword from reaching his skin.  
  
'Leave me, Rowena. I want to do this in peace.' Godric said sadly.  
  
'But why? Why Godric?' Rowena cried.  
  
'I have foreseen a boy, an extremely powerfull boy, who will bring me to life a thousand years from now, and if I don't die soon, he will never remember me in history, and not fullfill his duties.'  
  
With those final words, Godric Gryffindor plunged his sword into his chest, and slowly, the world around him faded.  
  
Harry woke suddenly, to the searing pain of his scar.  
  
No, he thought, remembering the dream crystal clear this time. I can't be that boy. Harry shook his head, and checked his wrist-watch. 3.12am.  
  
Harry tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned for about half an hour before finally deciding to go for a walk. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, Harry crept out of the boys dormatories, and down the stairs.  
  
Harry spotted Hermione sitting in an armchair by the fire. She was staring into the orange flames, being enveloped by their glow.  
  
Harry crept down the remaining stairs, and right up behind Hermione. He stared at her, and saw how radient her facial features glowed in the warm light of the fire. Wearing his Invisibility Cloak, he sat down in the armchair opposite to Hermione.  
  
On closer inspection to her features, Harry noticed she was crying, not outright crying, but there were silent tears creeping down her face.  
  
Harry immediately wondered what was wrong, and why Hermione couldn't sleep. Maybe she'd had the same dream as Harry. He quickly shook that thought from his mind. How could Hermione possibly have that same, strange dream that had haunted Harry once before. It seemed ludicris. Besides, Harry was sure that there was another reason Hermione was crying.  
  
Harry stared into her eyes, not wanting her to know he was there. Hermione, however, felt some sort of presence in the room, because she dried her eyes, and looked around the common room, trying to find a trace of anyone being there.  
  
As Hermione was looking behind her, up the girls staircase, Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak and sat in plain view, wearing his blue and white stripy pyjamas. He quickly tucked his father's old cloak behind the armchair.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione let out a stiffled murmur of shock and surprise when she turned back to the fire, only to be greeted by none other than Harry Potter. He looked at her with a sheepish grin plastered over his face.  
  
'Harry James Potter! Were you spying on me?' She hissed. Harry pretended to look appauled at the thought.  
  
'Sorry Hermione,' He said after a while. 'I just couldn't sleep, so I was up for a brisk walk around the castle.' Harry said truthfully.  
  
'Except. . . you ran into me down here, and decided to watch me. For how long Harry?' She demanded. 'How long have you been here?'  
  
'Only long enough to know you can't sleep either, and that you're upset over something. Was it Ron? He was a bit of a jerk, wasn't he? Well, you gotta expect that from a guy who has purple and yellow hair.' Harry babbled on. Hermione gave him a plain look.  
  
'Well Mister Know-It-All, if you absolutely MUST pry your way into my personal affairs, then yes, I am upset about Ron. He hasn't spoken to me all afternoon/night since I said that. I was only having a little joke, just messing around with him a small bit.' Hermione burst out into silent tears once again.  
  
'Don't cry Hermione.' Harry said, sitting himself on the arm of her armchair, and putting his arms around her neck in a clumsy half-hug thing in attempt to calm her down.  
  
'Imaginary.' Hermione muttered.  
  
'Huh?' Harry wondered outloud, but Hermione just shook her head slightly. Harry didn't bother to wonder about Hermione much, after all, he had his own problems. . . Godric Gryffindor's final words gleamed fresh in his mind. The dream was in his head, like it was stamped there by un-removable ink.  
  
Harry was too engrossed in this thought, to notice that Hermione had stopped crying, and was sitting, rather uncomfortably, in her arm chair. Infact, Harry didn't notice he still had his arms ackwardly around her neck until she managed to cough.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts like he had just had cold water poured all over him. He jerked his arms away from Hermione, and managed to mutter a small goodnight to Hermione, before scooping up his Invisibility Cloak and hurrying up the boys staircase.  
  
Lying in bed, Harry had no idea what had happened to him downstairs. It was almost as if he'd . . . no, Harry shook the thought out of his head, although, he had secretly liked having his arms around Hermione's neck. Harry took one last look at his velvet red curtains before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
'Godric, oh Godric! Don't do it! Just because Salazar left, doesn't mean the school's doomed! With you and Salazar gone, there won't even BE a school!' Rowena Ravenclaw grabbed Godric Gryffindor's arm, in attempt to stop the sword from reaching his skin.  
  
'Leave me, Rowena. I want to do this in peace.' Godric said sadly.  
  
'But why? Why Godric?' Rowena cried.  
  
'I have foreseen a boy, an extremely powerfull boy, who will bring me to life a thousand years from now, and if I don't die soon, he will never remember me in history, and not fullfill his duties.'  
  
With those final words, Godric Gryffindor plunged his sword into his chest, and slowly, the world around him faded.  
  
Harry jerked awake again.  
  
Why do I always have that dream lately? He asked himself.  
  
Finding it impossible, yet again, to get back to sleep, the time now 5.08am, Harry once again crept down into the Common Room, this time, leaving his Invisibility Cloak behind.  
  
As Harry entered the large, empty room. . . wait, the large, not so empty room. Harry noticed Hermione was still there, but, to Harry's shock, Ron was there too. They were both looking quite flushed and angry. Ron seemed to be hissing something at Hermione. Harry moved closer to hear what they were saying. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed Harry's presence.  
  
'Look, Granger, I don't happen to care how sorry you are, even though you don't sound sincere when you say that.' Ron hissed, in a voice slightly above a whisper.  
  
'Ron, jeez, you NEED to listen to me, I was just having a little joke, you know, ha ha, funny? To make you forget about the big jerk Malfoy.' Hermione said urgently. Harry eyed both his friends, who were both giving eachother death stares. He decided to interrupt.  
  
'Guys, guys, cool it.' Harry said calmly stepping in between the pair.  
  
'Harry, mate, you heard what she said to me in the hall the other day.' Ron grumbled, trying to get Harry to see his point of view.  
  
'Yeah, maybe so Ron, but she was JOKING! Countless times Hermione has tried to tell you that. She didn't mean it Ron.' Hermione gave a small smile, but Ron snarled.  
  
'Go to hell Granger.' Ron snarled. 'See if I ever talk to you again.' He turned, and strode over to the boys staircase, not bothering to look back as he swooped up the many stairs.  
  
'O-O-Oh Harry. . . what have I done?' Hermione stuttered, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There! I knew I'd eventually get a reasonably long chapter out in this story! Let me know what I should do: Keep Ron and Hermione enemies yes or no, bring Harry and Hermione closer than friends yes or no, and should I keep Ron's hair purple and yellow, or should the yellow wear off already? Please help me out here! Thanks guys & gals. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. Gryffindor's Prophecy

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* Hey guys and gals. Haven't had the time to check whether you want Ron and Hermione to make up or not, so I'll just have them fighting until I get some results!*~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
During the next few days, Ron had taken to sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in lessons, completely ignoring Hermione, who sat with Harry. Harry had figured, since Hermione sat with me in fourth year when me and Ron were fighting, I'd better stick with Hermione, but I'm still friends with Ron.  
  
The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws were in History of Magic, and Professor Binns was droning on about some Trolls and Ogres, and no one was interrested. Harry raised his hand. Professor Binns looked shocked, no one had asked a question in his class since second year when Hermione had asked him about the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
'Yes Mr Potter?' Binns asked, a little cranky his lesson had been interrupted.  
  
'Professor Binns, would you mind terribly telling us about the four founders of Hogwarts? How did they come to leave the castle?' Harry asked. Professor Binns looked around, for the first time in four years, he had everyone's undivided attention. He cleared his throat.  
  
'Well, as you all know, over a thousand years ago, there were four powerfull witches and wizards. They were known as Rowena Ravenclaw, for her brilliant mind, Helga Hufflepuff, for her loyalty and kindness, Godric Gryffindor, for his bravery and true heart, and Salazar Slytherin, for his power hold over serpents.' Binns paused.  
  
This would be the explanation Harry had been waiting for, but he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about his dreams. If Sirius had been alive. . . but that was too painfull to think about.  
  
'Rowena, Helga and Godric all lived in harmony, however, Salazar did not. He bought apon unhealthy rivalry between himself and Godric, when he wanted to have Muggle-born's be taught magic, instead of just pure-bloods.' Professor Binns continued.  
  
Harry made a mental note to tell Hermione, after she had given him a look of confusion as to why he asked the Professor about the founders of Hogwarts.  
  
'This continued, until finally Salazar left the school, never to return.'  
  
This was followed by some noises of agreement, meaning that people already knew this fact.  
  
'But, however, Godric was not happy. He had foreseen a Prophecy, one of great power, and knowledge. This was later known is Gryffindor's Prophecy. The Prophecy stated that there would be a boy, an extremely powerfull boy, who would be able to reserect Godric from his grave, exactly a thousand years from when Godric died. But, the boy would only be able to reserect Godric in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so, Godric, seeing this fact, decided to kill himself.' There were some confused murmurs around the classroom. Obviously no one had heard this part of history before.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a surprised look, and Harry looked away quickly.  
  
'There was only one founder with Godric when he took his life. Rowena Ravenclaw. She wanted to stop him, but couldn't. Godric told her of what he had foreseen, and that there was nothing she could do to prevent him from taking his own life.' Binns said.  
  
'Professor Binns, how long ago did Godric kill himself?' Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
'Why Miss Granger, I do believe that was a thousand years ago.' Binns said with a chuckle.  
  
The classroom filled with silence, no one spoke a word until Professor Binns continued with his planned lesson, where everyone went back to being bored, and thinking about irrelevant stuff. Only this time, they were actually thinking about Godric's Prophecy, and wondering if it was really true. If it was, that meant that a boy in their year would truly discover how to bring Godric Gryffindor to life.  
  
Seeing as it was Godric Gryffindor, this, as most people thought, would mean that the boy would be a Gryffindor, which narrored it down considerably. There were five possibilities; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
~***~  
  
'Harry, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?' Hermione whined. 'I could have helped you read up on it in Hogwarts: A History. Then you would have known, without letting the whole school know! Now everyone thinks you're the heir of Gryffindor!'  
  
'Better than everyone thinking I'm the heir of Slytherin.' Harry grumbled.  
  
'Are you even paying attention?' Hermione said sharply. 'Harry, do you know what this means?'  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
'It means that you, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is going to have to find a way to bring back Godric Gryffindor from the dead!'  
  
Hermione snapped her hand down on the table. Harry looked at her blankly, well DUH, he thought to himself, but didn't say anything.  
  
'And Harry, to do that, you're going to need my help.' Hermione said matter- of-factly.  
  
'Why am I going to need your help Hermione? I mean, the Prophecy says that I have to do it, not you.' Harry said.  
  
'Harry, you seem to be involved in a lot of Prophecy's these days. I mean, the one about you and Voldemort, and now this one.' Hermione stated.  
  
'Well Hermione, one would think you were getting jealous? I think I'll let you have the Voldemort one then shall I?' Harry chuckled.  
  
'That's not funny Harry. I'm just saying, what's so special about you, I mean, apart from the fact that you survived an attack from Voldemort?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well,' Harry started, 'Where to begin, ah yes, I managed to escape Voldemort, ooooh, how many times now, six? Once when I was a baby, once in first year, once in second year, once in third year, once in fourth year, and once in fifth year. Oh and we can't forget the part about me being a Parstlemouth.' Harry said sarcastically, ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
'Ha ha very funny Harry, nice to know you have a sense of humor.'  
  
'There's another thing!' Harry said.  
  
'Oh shut up.' Hermione said dryly. 'So how exactly do you plan on reserecting Godric Gryffindor?' She pondered.  
  
'I actually don't know. . .'  
  
'Well, I say we start in the library.' Hermione gathered up some school books, and headed for the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hope you like that chapter, please review, and yeah! If you want, check out my other Fictions too, they're all in my profile. Thanks! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. The First Step

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* Hey guys sorry I couldn't write sooner, but I had to go to a family reunion. Anyway, I'm here now, so special thanks to KOKO, Cataclysmic, GoldenWolf88, SilverDreams04, amy, Jack, adsf, Christina B, and Sandry, for their nice reviews! *~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ The First Step  
  
Hermione, followed closely by Harry, entered the library on the Friday afternoon of which they had found out about Gryffindor's Prophecy. Madam Pince wasn't paying any attention to the pair of Gryffindors, as they were in the library all the time, and there was nothing to be suspicious of. Hermione saw a large book on the shelves, and picked it out.  
  
The book had a cover which looked really ancient, and also like it had been passed down through many ages. Harry could only just make out the faded Hogwarts Crest on the cover, and the colours; Maroon, Green, Yellow and Blue. This was accordance to the house colours of Hogwarts School.  
  
'This is the book, I'm sure of it. We'll be certain to find something in here Harry.' Hermione said knowingly.  
  
'Well, as long as you're positive.' Harry said.  
  
'I checked this book out back in our second year, to read up about the Chamber of Secrets. I never thought I'd need to use it again.' Hermione paused to flip through some pages. 'I know I've read up about it before, Gryffindor's Prophecy. . . I should have paid more attention!' Hermione smacked herself on the head in frustration.  
  
Harry glanced at the page, and, almost as if an invisible force was urging him on, he turned over a few pages. As soon as Harry laid eyes on the page, it shone brilliant gold. Hermione and Harry both gasped.  
  
'Is that it Hermione?' Harry asked cautiously. Hermione looked at him wide eyed.  
  
'Yes, I remember now! It even says to in here!' Hermione trailed her finger on the golden page and read: 'Gryffindor's Prophecy: One powerful wizard will resurrect Godric Gryffindor from the dead in his 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will result in the forthcoming of a terrible war, between Godric, and a powerful wizard from the future. This wizard will have a name that all fear to speak.' Hermione stopped.  
  
'That's Voldemort, which means that Gryffindor has to fight the rightful Heir of Slytherin!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'That's right.' Said Hermione, looking at Harry with a surprised look on her face. 'This could well be the last. . .' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'The last what, exactly?' Harry wondered.  
  
'I don't know Harry, I just don't know.'  
  
~***~  
  
'What? I don't understand, so what Binns was talking about was really true, and you have to resurrect Godric Gryffindor?' Ron was saying the next morning at breakfast. He was talking with his mouth full of toast, which was annoying Harry to great extent.  
  
'That's right Ron, me and Hermione -' Harry stopped talking when he saw the look on his friend's face. Obviously Ron wasn't in the mood for talking about Hermione. 'Oh come on Ron, what do you have against Hermione?' Harry sighed, sad that his two best friends weren't talking to each other. Ron set down his piece of toast, much to Harry's relief.  
  
'She's horrible Harry, you saw what she did, and you also saw the way she lied about her joking, just so I wouldn't be mad at her. Well, she can go to hell, and if you're on her side of this, then you can go to hell as well.' Ron glared at Harry and stalked off. Harry noticed several Slytherin's laugh at Ron's hair. Thankfully, Ron ignored them.  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in solitude for a while, before Hermione ran up to him, and sat down abruptly next to him at the table. She slammed the old musty Hogwarts book infront of his nose. Harry recoiled in disgust at the smell.  
  
'Harry, here it is!' She exclaimed, pointing at a great many lines on the faded page. Harry stared at it as if to say;  
  
'Here what is?' He said.  
  
'The Potion and Spell you need to bring back Godric Gryffindor! That's what!' Hermione practically yelled it out, but kept her voice to a low level, incase they were overheard.  
  
Harry stared in awe at the Potion ingredients.  
  
'Hermione, do you have any idea how many school rules I'll be breaking to sneak around and get those?' Harry panicked, and started to recite some ingredients, 'Wolfsbane, Root of Peprita, Kracken Tentacle, Eye of a Troll?' Harry stopped, not wanting to read any more foul ingredients.  
  
'Well, we'll just have to use your Cloak more, won't we Harry.' Hermione said with a grin. Harry returned it with a small smile.  
  
~***~  
  
'Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, I would like to know that you shan't have another outburst like this one.' Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron, after he had put a jelly-legs hex on Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw girl who had made a snide remark about Ron's hair.  
  
'Sorry Professor.' Ron mumbled, and went back to trying to change his jar into a mouse.  
  
'Transfiguring inanimate objects such as your jars, into a living creature, is probably one of the more advanced methods of Transfiguration.' McGonagall was saying. 'I'm not surprised that many of you have not been successful in this process.' McGonagall eyes Hermione's mouse, which still had a rather roundish body, however, it was moving around, and most certainly alive. 'However, there are some students who are naturals.' She finished, giving Hermione a small, barely noticeable smile.  
  
Outside the classroom, Ron chose to go ballistic.  
  
'How dare she take points off Gryffindor, and not Ravenclaw!' Ron glared at Lisa, who gave him a smug smirk, and walked off. He then noticed Hermione looking at him, shaking her head. 'You shut up!' He yelled in rage. Hermione, however, just sighed and pointed her wand at Ron's hair.  
  
'Repecarious.' She said, and, to everyone's amazement, his hair faded back to it's gingery colour. Ron's ears went slightly pink.  
  
'Thanks Hermione.' He said softly, gracious to her for fixing his hair.  
  
'I've been looking for that spell for over a week now, Ron.' Hermione said quietly, and looked at the floor, but, to her surprise, Ron hugged her.  
  
'Sorry Hermione. I over-reacted.' Ron muttered. Hermione smiled happily, for the first time in weeks. Harry smirked at the two of them.  
  
'Honestly, you two are too much!'  
  
Ron and Hermione split apart rather hastily. Everything was back to normal, almost. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this chapter out quickly. Due to popular demand, Ron's hair, and his friendship with Hermione have been repaired! I was getting kind of sick of the hair joke anyway! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. I've Got Work To Do

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* So far, only one new reviewer, thanks to Lorelei the Waffle! Sorry about the delay, but I've been heaps busy, been hard to get out chapters of even my favourite fic! Hope you like this one, it's a nice long chapter for you all. *~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ I've Got Work To Do  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room that Saturday night. He was thinking about Quidditch that day. Ron had almost sustained a rather nasty bludger injury, but had been saved luckily, by his usual dumb luck. Harry had caught the Snitch rather quickly into the match, so that Slytherin wouldn't get the chance to knock any of the Gryffindor players off their brooms.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting at the small table by the fire. Ron was teaching Hermione the elements of Wizard Chess. He had promised he'd teach her after she'd fixed his hair. Hermione, however, jumped everytime one of Ron's chess pieces took out one of hers.  
  
Harry gazed into the fire, filled with thoughts, but they had changed from Quidditch, to Gryffindor's Prophecy. He wondered where he would find all these nasty sounding ingredients for the potion. Maybe Snape. . . no, not Snape. Maybe Dumbledore could help. . . no, Harry had the feeling he had to do this on his own, without Hermione, Ron, or anyone for that matter.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking to Transfiguration, casually talking about this potion that Harry needed to make to bring Godric Gryffindor back to life. Harry had a niggling feeling that Voldemort knew something about this whole Prophecy thing. Voldemort had to, the Prophecy WAS half about him. . . but then there was the small issue that Voldemort was unaware of the second half of the Prophecy concerning himself and Harry, so maybe he didn't know about this one.  
  
'Hermione, do you think Voldemort knows about this?' Harry asked her as they arrived at Transfiguration. Hermione turned to face Harry.  
  
'I don't know Harry, I have a feeling he might suspect something, and he may have a spy in Hogwarts, like he did in our fourth year.' She said. Harry had obviously caused her to go into deep thoughts, because she didn't speak for the whole Transfiguration lesson, even though Professor McGonagall asked on her a few times.  
  
'Miss Granger! Five points from Gryffindor, I would expect you to pay attention in class in future.' Professor McGonagall spoke rather loudly right in front of Hermione's desk. Hermione snapped suddenly out of her thoughts, and muttered a quick apology, before going back to turning her can into a crow.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry whispered when McGonagall had wandered over to the other side of the classroom.  
  
'Sorry, I was thinking about the –' Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
'I know what you were thinking about Hermione, I just feel that I should do this alone, you know. The Prophecy was made for me, not me and you and Ron.' Harry said. This caused Hermione to get an offended look and not speak to Harry for the entire end of Transfiguration.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry and Ron were under the Invisibility Cloak on their way to the restricted section in the library that night. Hermione had refused point blank to go with them after what Harry had said to her in Transfiguration earlier on that day. Ron was annoyed at this, because it meant more research for him to handle than normal.  
  
'You couldn't have just let Hermione help, could you Harry? You just had to go and say that to her.' Ron grumbled as they entered the Library.  
  
'She would have taken over Ron, and I couldn't let that happen, because I'm the person Godric's Prophecy is all about, and I have to make the potion and bring him back to life.' Harry said, scanning some shelves in the massive Library.  
  
'So? You still could have made the potion, and said the incantation, she would have let you do it yourself.' Ron said, as he and Harry separated to cover more shelves.  
  
'Don't worry about it Ron.'  
  
'So why are you letting, no, MAKING me help? You said not only that it had nothing to do with Hermione, but also that it had nothing to do with me? Yet you're still getting me to come down to the Library at midnight and help you research this Prophecy. I don't get it.' Ron said, skimming his fingers over a shelf of books, scanning the titles.  
  
'I can't research it all by myself Ron, but I'm sure I'll be able to manage the potion myself, and you won't get offended when I ask that I do it myself.' Harry replied simply. Ron looked at him with a strange expression on his face.  
  
'So you're saying I don't care about this whole thing?' Ron fumed.  
  
'No, no no, that's not it at all, I'm just saying that you and Hermione are two different people.' Harry stated quickly.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
A few minutes of silence passed, then, after what seemed like hours, Ron walked over to Harry with a large, musty book in his hand.  
  
'Harry, here's the potion. I found it. All the ingredients are here, not just a few, and the proper incantation, spell and everything. It's all in here.' Ron dropped the book on the table nearest to them, and Harry examined it.  
  
Godric Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
Exactly one thousand years after Gryffindor's death, an extremely powerful wizard in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will hold the power to resurrect the famous Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Potion Ingredients  
  
1 Pure Golden Cauldron  
  
1 Armadillo Bile  
  
2 Wolfsbane branches  
  
1 Drop of Blood from a TRUE Gryffindor  
  
3 Ancient Egyptian Scarab Shells  
  
2 Grindylow Eye Balls from Two Different Grindylows  
  
1 Drop of Blood from the Heir of Slytherin  
  
1 Human Sacrifice from Gryffindor  
  
1 Large Tooth From A Hungarian Horntail  
  
1 Chinese Fireball Egg  
  
4 Acromantula Hairs  
  
2 Billywigs  
  
5 Doxies  
  
1 Quintaped Foot  
  
Procedure  
  
Fill Pure Golden Cauldron with boiling water, let it cool down before adding any ingredients.  
  
When water has cooled, Shred Wolfsbane Branches and add one strip at a time, and then stir. You should have had twelve strips all up.  
  
Add one drop of blood from a Pure Gryffindor, the potion should turn murky Brown. Leave potion untouched in shade for 3 days, exactly 62 hours  
  
Grind the Armadillo Bile and add three pinches of it to the potion. This will cause the potion to bubble over, this is normal and if it doesn't occur the potion must be re-started.  
  
Without crushing the Scarab Shells, add them, one at a time, to the potion. Should cause it to change into a brilliant greenish colour.  
  
The two Grindylow eyes are to be added at exactly the same time. If one eye hits the surface before the other, the potion will turn jet black and be useless. If added correctly, the potion will turn deep purple. Leave for a month in the shade, and potion shall turn pink to let you know when it's ready for the next stage.  
  
Use the tooth from the Hungarian Horntail to stir the potion, it should melt into the potion after half an hour of stirring, and potion will turn grey. Leave for another month.  
  
When the potion bubbles vigorously, it is time for the Chinese Fireball Egg to be added. Crack open the egg and empty it's contents into the Cauldron. This should cause the potion to stop bubbling, meaning it is so far successful. If the bubbling continues, a new potion will have to be started from scratch. Another month must pass before altering the potion. It should be a nice bright blue colour before proceeding to the next phase.  
  
Add the Acromantula hairs and the live Billywig. The potion should still be bright blue, and no change should have occurred. These ingredients must settle for a whole week, causing the potion to eventually turn deep red.  
  
Kill the five Doxies, one at a time, not killing the next one before adding the first one to the potion. Example; Kill, then add, kill then add. . . etc. Three days should be allowed to pass before progressing to the next step. No change should occur with the potion.  
  
Finally, the Quintaped Foot. Gently ease it into the potion, causing the final result of a bright orange potion. The potion is ready.  
  
Human Sacrifice  
  
Two days after the potion is ready, a true Gryffindor must die. They must have a dagger into their heart. When they are dead, lay their body on a stone table. Pour the potion over the body from head to toe, covering every inch of the body. When this is accomplished, recite the incantation.  
  
Incantation  
  
Spirits of the Dead, Spirits of the Damned, hear my cries, accept this human sacrifice and bring Godric, BRING GODRIC! He must leave the Spirit World and return to us. Bring Godirc, he must return to defeat the Heir of Slytherin, who had forsaken many. Spirits of the Dead, Spirits of the Damned, BRING GODRIC!  
  
Spell  
  
Wave wand over body, and say the words:  
  
"Enchantio Spiritus"  
  
Finished Product  
  
Godric Gryffindor will be returned, to the body of the sacrifice, but he will appear to look as he looked over one thousand years ago.  
  
Gryffindor must fulfil his Prophecy by defeating the evil Heir of Slytherin. If he fails, then the world is doomed to the un-defeatable power of the Dark Lord.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry slammed the book shut. Ron gaped at the now closed, musty book.  
  
'Harry. . . I thought YOU had to kill You-Know-Who?' He asked.  
  
'I don't know Ron, maybe it's destined that Voldemort –' Ron flinched '- is to kill me, and then Gryffindor has to go and kill him?' Harry wondered out loud.  
  
'This is not a good sign.' Ron said.  
  
'Who cares. This is meant to be, so I have to do it.' Harry said.  
  
'But Harry, how are you going to get a Quintaped Foot? They're only found on the Isle of Drear off the coast of Scotland, and they are extremely dangerous!' Ron said, seemingly increasing his worries.  
  
'We'll just have to find a way to get to the Isle of Drear then won't we Ron?' Harry said. 'By the way, did you find this book in the Restricted Section?'  
  
'No, actually.' Ron mused. 'It was sort of, well, trying to push me away from finding it. I don't think it wanted to be found by me.'  
  
'Hmm, that means we can borrow it out, doesn't it?' Harry said.  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'Well, okay, we'll come back in the morning and borrow it out.' Harry said, placing the book back into a shelf.  
  
As the pair of Gryffindor's were leaving the Library, Ron suddenly get extremely scared.  
  
'Harry, it said that you need a True Gryffindor Human Sacrifice?' Ron said, he trembled beside Harry.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room when the boys got back from their night adventure to the Library. Harry shook off the Invisibility Cloak and walked over to Hermione.  
  
He shook her shoulders roughly so that she would wake up.  
  
'Huh?' Hermione grumbled. 'Oh, Harry, Ron.' She said dully.  
  
'Um, Hermione, you weren't waiting up for us were you?' Harry asked.  
  
'Of corse not! I just must have fallen asleep on the couch, that's all.' She said, clearly lying.  
  
'Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said before, you know, in Transfiguration. I really do feel I'm going to need all the help I can get on this one.' Harry said.  
  
'Let me guess, you found the real Potion and everything?' Hermione guessed correctly, and Harry nodded.  
  
'I'm going up to bed now, Night.' Ron said, leaving the two friends alone in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Harry, I'm sorry for how I reacted about the Potion thing.' Hermione said, looking ashamed of herself.  
  
'Don't worry about it Hermione, it's okay now, so we, you me and Ron, can all work on this together, just like we work on every other obstacle that we come across. We'll get through this Hermione.' Harry said, not having the heart to tell her about the human sacrifice that had to be made in order for the potion to work.  
  
'Thanks Harry. I'm off to bed too.' She said, kissing Harry on the cheek, and heading up the girls staircase.  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. Hermione had actually kissed him on the cheek! He touched the spot she had kissed him, before going up to bed himself.  
  
Lying in bed, Harry failed to notice the absence of Neville's usual snores in his deep thoughts of Gryffindor's Prophecy.  
  
~***~  
  
'My Lord, I do believe that Harry Potter has found out about Gryffindor's Prophecy, and is planning on making that Potion, in belief that HE is the one to do it.' A short, fat, balding man known as Wormtail said.  
  
'Ahh, I see. Harry Potter believes that HE is the one . . . this is most curious. Why does he think he's the one to bring back old Gryffindor?' The Heir of Slytherin said slyly, quite obviously knowing something Harry was unaware of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I'm so sorry that chapter took me so long to get out, but firstly, I've been busy with school, secondly, fanfiction.net has been down for a while, and I am still having no easy access to it. . . and thirdly, it's hard to write 4 fics all at once when they are all reaching good parts which take a while to write! Hope you forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think of my story. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. Aragog

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* Hey guys, sorry about the delay, we've had an email from our Internet server saying that if we don't cut back on Internet hours they'll disconnect us, so I'm not allowed to go online as often as I normally do. Which also means I can't check my reviews (so sad), so I'll just have to get on with the chapter! I've just realised that this story has a lot to do with the second HP book. . . *~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Aragog  
  
Harry had been looking over the potion ingredients, and thought that he had best get the four Acromantula Hairs before anything else. He figured, go see Hagrid's pet Spider, get the hairs, and get it over and done with.  
  
When Harry had told this to Ron and Hermione, Hermione thought it would be a good idea, however, Ron point blank refused to go.  
  
'Harry, I've already been in there once, and I don't want to go again. Take Hermione, she's eager.' Ron said.  
  
'Come on Ron, we got out of there last time, and this time we'll bring Hagrid.' Harry argued.  
  
'I don't think so.' Ron said stubbornly.  
  
'Ron, you have to come, I thought we were working on this together?' Hermione said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
'No Hermione, it's alright for you to say, but you haven't been there before, and I have. I don't want to go back into the Spider's Nest.' Ron said, sitting down, and refusing point blank to budge. Harry sighed.  
  
'Come on Hermione, we have all day today to get some Acromantula Hairs. We shouldn't really waste time sitting around here trying to persuade Ron to come, when we know he won't.' Harry said, using a mixture of defeat and reverse psychology. Ron stayed put.  
  
'Fine, let's go find Hagrid.' Hermione said, opening the portrait to let herself and Harry out.  
  
Harry slid the portrait shut, and just stood there, silently counting in his head.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing?' Hermione stamped her foot impatiently.  
  
'Waiting.' Harry replied simply.  
  
'For what, exactly?' But Harry did not have to answer Hermione's question, for at that moment, Ron burst out of the Common Room and ran right past Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Ron!' Harry called after him. Ron skidded, stopped and turned around, with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
'Oh, there you are.' He said stupidly.  
  
'Ron, I thought you weren't coming?' Hermione said bossily.  
  
'Well, I um, I changed my mind.' Ron said, his face was a bit paler than normal. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry winked at her.  
  
Hermione had been trying to avoid Harry's eyes since what had happened the previous night. She was quite dumbstricken when Harry had moved his head so that their lips met.  
  
'Shall we?' Harry said, and headed down the corridor, followed closely by Ron, and then Hermione.  
  
~***~  
  
Hagrid was seated at his large table, sipping a cup of Earl Grey Tea. He had been having quite a pleasant morning, Fang hadn't barked all day, and Hagrid hadn't had any interruptions. He opened his copy of the Daily Prophet, and began reading, to find out if there was any interesting news in the Wizarding World.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed since Hagrid had gotten comfortable, when he heard a loud banging noise on the door. He sighed heavily, and muttered something about being disturbed on a perfect morning. Fang had started to bark, and was scratching at the door.  
  
Hagrid opened the large cottage door to reveal none other than Harry, Ron and Hermione themselves. They all beamed at him.  
  
'Morning Hagrid.' They all chirped in unison. Hagrid opened the door fully to let them in.  
  
'Alright Harry, Ron 'n' Hermione?' He said, as they walked past him and sat down on three seats.  
  
'Alright Hagrid.' Harry answered for the three of them.  
  
'What can I do for yer? Would yer like a Cauldron Cake? Made 'em myself.' Hagrid said, offering them a plate filled with Cauldron Cakes.  
  
'No thanks Hagrid.' Ron said.  
  
'Hagrid, we were wondering if you would be able to do us a favour?' Harry asked.  
  
'Sure Harry, anythin' for you lot.' Hagrid replied.  
  
'Well, would you be able to take us into the Forbidden Forrest to Aragog's Lair?' Hermione said in her convincing voice.  
  
'Yer want ter see Aragog? What for?' Hagrid asked, looking suspicious through his small, watery eyes.  
  
'Well, we're um -' Harry began, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
'We're trying to make a simple potion, but it won't work without some Acromantula Hairs.' Ron said simply. Harry and Hermione looked at him with awe, wondering how he could have thought of that in such a small amount of time. Ron grinned at the pair.  
  
'Yeah, what Ron said.' Harry said feebly.  
  
'Is it one of those potion essays set by Professor Snape?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'Yes, we were misbehaving in Potions, so Professor Snape set us this potion.' Hermione piped up.  
  
'Ah, okay then, follow me, and keep close.' Hagrid got up out of his seat, and opened the door, stopping to pick up his bow and arrows. Hermione and Harry followed eagerly, but Ron followed slowly, not wanting to see those large spiders any sooner than was necessary.  
  
Fang and Hagrid walked out front while Harry, Ron and Hermione followed closely behind them. Every now and then, Harry saw a landmark which he recognised from his trip to the spider's lair in his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron had become more pale by the minute. As they neared their destination, he started shaking so badly, that Hermione had to put a calming spell on him, to calm him down.  
  
The trio followed Hagrid and Fang for atleast half an hour, before they began to spot large strings of spider webs hanging from the trees.  
  
'Funny,' Harry whispered to his friends. 'I don't remember it taking this long before?' He gazed around the part of the Forrest they were in, trying to find a tree, or rock that looked familiar, but failing.  
  
'Maybe you went a different way last time?' Hermione suggested, and they kept walking.  
  
At last, Hagrid stopped in front of a sort of cave entrance, covered with spider webs. He used his axe to clear a way for them, and they trudged into the cave.  
  
Ron, even under the Calming Spell that Hermione had cast on him a while back, was trembling uncontrollably.  
  
'This way.' Hagrid said, pointing towards what Harry now recognised as where Aragog and his family lived. He looked around cautiously, trying to find Aragog's many sons and daughters. It seemed like they were all hidden. The spiders mustn't like the daylight.  
  
Hermione gazed around the place, her eyes lingering on each large web. Ron tried to hide behind Hermione, but failed, because she was a lot shorter than he was.  
  
'Harry, if we get into some trouble this time, I doubt my car will come to our rescue again.' Ron said in a trembling, whining voice.  
  
'Quite you.' Hagrid said, before shouting out loudly the name of his spider pet. Ron trembled even harder than he was, as they all watched the familiar large, black, skinny, long spider legs emerge from behind a large fallen tree trunk. Ron whimpered slightly, and Hermione stiffened. Harry stood bravely beside Hagrid.  
  
'Who goes there?' Aragog said mistily.  
  
''Tis me Aragog, and I've brought some friends.' Hagrid said clearly. Aragog turned his many eyes to face Ron, Hermione and Harry. He snorted slightly.  
  
'I remember those two.' A long leg pointed towards Ron and Harry. Ron whimpered even harder.  
  
'Yer, I sent them to talk with you in their second year.' Hagrid said. 'But now they need a favour of me.'  
  
'Then why have you brought them here now?' Aragog hissed.  
  
'They need some Acromantula Hairs.' Hagrid said to the large spider.  
  
'Oh, is that so?' Aragog stated.  
  
'Yes, would you be able to give us four of your hairs?' Harry said bravely. The giant spider turned his eyes onto Harry, and peered at him.  
  
'I'll get 'em for yer Aragog?' Hagrid suggested. There was a deadly silence for a few minutes, before the large spider finally spoke.  
  
'Hmmm, alright. But only because Hagrid is so good to me and my family.' Aragog said eventually.  
  
Hagrid climbed up the log, and stood next to Aragog. Harry noticed that Aragog was both taller, and wider than Hagrid. Ron and Hermione must have also noticed this, because they were both trembling now.  
  
Hagrid used his large axe to cut four hairs free of Aragog's large body. He then proceeded to jump down from the log, and handed the rough hairs to Harry. Holding the hairs, they were each as long as Harry's hand, fingers included, and they had small thorns all over them. Harry held onto the hairs gently so he wouldn't get stabbed.  
  
'Thank you Aragog.' Harry said.  
  
'Now leave us in peace.' Aragog hissed, and retreated into his large spider hole.  
  
~***~  
  
When they were all safely back in Hagrid's Cabin, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. Hermione also let out a sigh of relief, but she concealed hers behind her hand.  
  
'Thanks Hagrid.' Harry said, still holding Aragog's hairs.  
  
'Anytime Harry.' Hagrid replied.  
  
'We'd better get going Harry, bye Hagrid, thanks a lot for helping us today.' Hermione said, and the three friends left Hagrid's Cottage.  
  
The entire way back up to the Castle, Ron was eyeing those Acromantula Hairs like any minute now, they would turn into Spiders and come after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hope you liked that chapter! If anyone wants to be my BETA, just email me please, my email address is in my Bio. Thanks guys! Please review and tell me what you're thinking about my story, I'm trying to put in H/Hr, so there should be some more of that in upcoming chapters! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. Two Ingredients More

Bring Me To Life  
  
~* Hey everyone, sorry I haven't gotten around to checking my reviews, and sorry that I haven't posted these chapters sooner, but I'm not allowed on the net until Sunday. Anyway, I'll get to writing the chapter. *~  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Two Ingredients More  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on that Saturday afternoon, after a game of Quidditch, looking at the two Grindylows that were caged in the corner. Gryffindors had thought that Harry, Hermione and Ron had gotten the Grindylows for Defence Against The Dark Arts or something like that. Personally, Hermione thought that the less they knew the better. After all, one of them had to die before the end of the year. Just the thought was enough to make hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand up.  
  
She was thinking about the ingredients of the potion, by this time, Hermione had them memorised, naturally. . . She thought about which ones would be easiest to get, before they had to go out of Hogwarts to remote places all over the country to find these wacky ingredients.  
  
Harry and Ron had been gone for a while. Harry had said that they wouldn't be long, but already, two hours had passed. Hermione wondered what they were doing. In the meantime, she mapped out the potion ingredients in her head (it wasn't safe to put it down on parchment). Hermione could see four ingredients that would be quite simple to receive; 1 Pure Golden Cauldron, 1 Armadillo Bile, 2 Wolfsbane Branches, and 1 drop of Blood from a True Gryffindor. The drop of blood from a true Gryffindor would have to wait of corse. There was no point in getting a drop of blood from someone and putting it in a jar or something, until the time came to use it.  
  
Hermione knew very well that Professor Snape kept Pure Golden Cauldrons for his seventh year advanced Potion classes, as she was planning on taking advanced Potions herself in seventh year. She would simply borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak, sneak into Snape's office, and borrow a Pure Golden Cauldron.  
  
The Armadillo Bile would also be quite simple, as Snape kept them in his personal stores. Armadillo Biles were actually accessible by 6th years, so Hermione could sneak one out of a Potions lesson. The same went with the Wolfsbane Branches.  
  
Hermione, quite pleased with herself, decided to get these ingredients in Potions on Monday.  
  
It was at that very moment, that Hermione heard the Portrait of the Fat Lady swing open, and Ron and Harry burst in. they were both red faced, and looking quite out of breath. The two troublesome boys collapsed down into an armchair each. The Common Room was empty, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, of whom were on the other side of the Common Room, and not at all interested in the other three Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione got up from her seat, and sat down next to Harry, in the other arm chair that was near the Gryffindor Fireplace.  
  
'You two sure took your time.' Hermione said impatiently.  
  
'Sorry - Hermione,' Ron said between large breaths. Harry, who was used to running more so than Ron, had gotten his breath back.  
  
'We were chased, by Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.' Harry said simply. 'We had to hide, and when we thought the coast was clear, Malfoy pounced on us, and we only just got out of there in time.' Harry finished dramatically. Ron had gotten his breath back.  
  
'But while we were out, we managed to find some valuable information on the Hairy MacBoons.' Ron said proudly.  
  
'Hairy MacWhats?' Hermione asked shrilly. 'Oh, you mean Quintapeds? Would you use their formal name Ron? "Hairy MacBoon" is so improper.'  
  
'Sorry your majesty.' Ron said.  
  
'Anyway, what did you find out?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
  
'They like to eat humans.' Ron said.  
  
'They're small, round, and have five legs which each end in a clubfoot.' Harry said. 'They're also covered in thick, reddish-brown hair.'  
  
'Interesting, I think I remember reading about the Quintapeds somewhere -' Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
'They live on the Isle of Drear.'  
  
'We already knew that Ron.' Harry said rudely. Ron pouted, but fell silent all the same.  
  
'Did you find out any other relevant information Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, I read that the Quintapeds have resisted every attempt by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to capture them. Which means that we won't stand a chance.' Harry said promptly.  
  
'Lovely.' Hermione said, a little sarcastically. 'However, we shouldn't worry about that for now, I say we focus on obtaining the Cauldron, Wolfsbane and Armadillo Bile.'  
  
'Can't we just nab (A/N - take) them from a potions lesson?' Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
'Yes Ron, that's why I've suggested that we get them first, you know, to get them out of the way so we are free to leave Hogwarts in search of these other ingredients.' Hermione scoffed.  
  
'We have to leave Hogwarts?' Ron cried.  
  
'Yes Ron, how else are we supposed to get Ancient Egyptian Scarab Shells, and a Chinese Fireball Egg, and a Hungarian Horntail Tooth, and all those other ghastly ingredients that we need.' Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Good point, sorry.' Ron said sheepishly. Then he got an idea. 'Do I have to go with you? I mean, two people will be enough?' Ron said hopefully, very hopefully.  
  
'You can't bail on us now, Ron.' Harry said.  
  
'But I did the Spiders, and I did the Grindylows. Can't I take a rest?' He argued hopelessly, getting skeptical looks from both Hermione and Harry.  
  
'No Ron. We're all in this together.' Hermione said finally, closing the debate.  
  
~***~  
  
The three Gryffindor's, Ron, Harry and Hermione, were sitting in their usual places in Potions, waiting desperately for the lesson to end. It was a double. Snape had taken no fewer than twenty points from Gryffindor in that one double lesson, and it was hell. Harry stirred his Clensing Potion cautiously, so as not to give Snape another reason to take points off Gryffindor.  
  
After what seemed like three hours, the lesson was finally over. Hermione and Harry ducked under their desks, and Ron walked out of the classroom casually, as planned. They figured that Ron would have been more noticable if he hadn't left, because of his flaming red hair.  
  
Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and draped it over both himself and Hermione. They heard Snape's footsteps pacing around the classroom, quite obviously looking for students who had not left. He was very protective of his private stores ever since fourth year when a "student" had stolen some Gillyweed.  
  
The pair noticed Snape's feet as he passed their desk, peering right at where Hary and Hermione were crouched. They stayed absolutely still. A few seconds passed, and Snape left the classroom, locking the sturdy, iron door from the inside.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched the Marauder's Map until no one was near the Potion Dungeons, and only then, they dared to take the Invisibility Cloak off, and head into Snape's Office.  
  
'Oh come on Harry, they've got to be in here somewhere.' Hermione called out impatiently to Harry from the door of Snape's Office. Harry had stayed hidden, crouched under the desk.  
  
Harry grunted from under the desk.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione called urgently. 'Come on! We have to find these ingredients!'  
  
Harry let out a scream as his scar seared with pain. His hands flew to his forehead where he clutched his scar, now lying on the ground. Hermione rushed over to him.  
  
'Harry? Harry!' She screamed frantically. 'What's happening?' She yelled.  
  
'ARRRRHH!' Harry screamed. 'Get - the - ingredients - Hermione!' Without a second thought, Hermione dashed into Snape's Office, grabbed the Armadillo Bile, Wolfsbane Branches, and found a Golden Cauldron. She threw the ingredients into the cauldron, and, using a special spell she'd learnt, Hermione shrunk down the cauldron, ingredients and all.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione had managed to get Harry up to the Hospital Wing, all the way, wondering why they had made the Hospital Wing up so high, and not on one of the lower floors.  
  
Harry had been given a potion to make him go to sleep and not feel the pain of his scar.  
  
Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing swiftly, and hurried straight over to the bed which Harry lay on.  
  
'Miss Granger, would you mind leaving myself and Mister Potter alone for a while?' Dumbledore asked, leading Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
'But Professor -' Hermione protested, although the old Professor silenced her with a raised hand. Hermione decided to leave, though muttering silently under her breath.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to Harry, and put a hand on his forehead.  
  
'Poppy, is there a way for him to wake at this time?' Dumbledore asked, looking at the nurse.  
  
'I'll just get the Potion, Headmaster.' Madam Pomfrey said, walking into her office to get the potion to wake up Harry.  
  
She returned with a deep blue coloured potion in a clear vile, tilted Harry's head up and poured the potion down his throat. The reaction was almost immediate. Harry's eyes snapped open and he moaned in pain, his hand clutching his scar.  
  
'Harry.' Professor Dumbledore said gently. Harry looked at Dumbledore, with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
'Yes Professor?' Harry winced in pain.  
  
'I would like you to explain to me what happened right before your scar began to burn.' Professor Dumbledore said to Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I just had to leave it there, or else the chapter name would sort of not make sense, if you know what I mean? I'll write what happened to Harry in the next chapter! But until then, please review guys! Love you all! If you want, check out my other fic's, they're all on my Bio! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	11. Reasons

Gryffindor's Prophecy  
  
~* Hey guys, sorry for the sudden title change (this fic used to be called Bring Me To Life), but I did some research, and a lot of fic's are called Bring Me To Life, most likely because of the Evanescence song. . . So anyway, I changed the name. Hope you don't mind! *~  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Reasons  
  
'Harry.' Professor Dumbledore said gently. Harry looked at Dumbledore, with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
'Yes Professor?' Harry winced in pain.  
  
'I would like you to explain to me what happened right before your scar began to burn.' Professor Dumbledore said to Harry.  
  
Harry pulled himself into a sitting position so that he could have one of his usual long talks with Dumbledore, of which usually occurred right there, in the hospital wing. These talks usually consisted of Harry telling Dumbledore what happened, and Dumbledore listening, and only putting in his comments at the very end. Harry took a deep breath before telling Dumbledore what he saw in the dungeons.  
  
'Well, to be blunt with you Professor, Hermione and I were in the Dungeons trying to get some potion ingredients for an, um, extra curriculum potion we are working on to try to improve our Potions Grades.' Harry began. Dumbledore didn't look convinced of this excuse, but he said nothing. 'Well, anyway, Hermione had gone into Professor Snape's office to get the ingredients we needed. Oh Professor, please don't get angry at her!' Harry studied Dumbledore's face, searching for a sign that the headmaster disapproved of his and Hermione's actions. When he found nothing, Harry continued. 'While we were in the Dungeons, I had a premonition that I was being murdered by Lord Voldemort. You don't think that will come true, do you?' Harry started shaking.  
  
'I do not believe that your premonition will come close to being true Harry.' Dumbledore said. 'However, it is the Prophecy which states that either you or Voldemort will die by the other's wand.' Dumbledore continued. 'So that outcome is quite possible. You just have to keep your wits about you, and complete the spell you have been working on.' Dumbledore winked at Harry and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry lay in his Hospital bed and wondered how Dumbledore could possibly know about the spell he, Ron and Hermione were working on at the time.  
  
~***~  
  
It was a good two weeks before Harry was allowed out of the Hospital Wing. In that time Hermione and Ron had brought Harry lots of things to take his mind off his premonition.  
  
When Harry finally got out of the hospital wing, Hermione rushed up to him in the Gryffindor Common Room and greeted him with a big hug.  
  
'We've all missed you around here Harry.' She said. 'Ron and I haven't started looking for any other ingredients either, we decided to wait for you to come back.' Hermione added in a voice that only Harry could hear.  
  
'Thanks Hermione.' Harry said. He let go of his friend, and glanced at the Grindylows, which were making quite a lot of noise.  
  
'Do you think maybe we should move them to our dormitory?' Ron asked, coming over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
'That might be wise.' Harry said.  
  
The next hour was spent moving the Grindylows up the staircase and into Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus's room. The Grindylow's wouldn't be quiet either, and the three friends aquired quite an audience shifting the pests.  
  
Hermione also took the other ingredients up to Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus's room, to keep them from prying eyes.  
  
Once the ingredients were out of sight, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in their usual armchairs by the Gryffindor fireplace to discuss which ingredients they could get next.  
  
'I say we get the Doxies and Billywigs next.' Ron said, looking at a piece of parchment on which he had written the ingredients. He had crossed out the cauldron, the Armadillo Bile, the Wolfsbane Branches, The Grindylow Eyeballs, and the Acromantula hairs, leaving the Drop of blood from a true Gryffindor, the Ancient Egyptian Scarab Shells, The drop of blood from the heir of Slytherin, the tooth from the Hungarian Horntail, the Chinese Fireball egg, the Billywigs, the Doxies and the Quintaped Foot.  
  
'I think that would be our best bet.' Hermione said, agreeing with Ron. Ron looked dumbstricken with the fact that Hermione was agreeing with him for a change. She usually dismissed his ideas quickly.  
  
'We might be able to get the Doxies from number twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius's old house.' Harry said, remembering the time when him, Ron and Hermione had to help clean out the house of pests.  
  
'That's true.' Hermione mused. 'We can also see if there are some Billywigs in the manor as well, it wouldn't surprise me.'  
  
'Okay then, it's settled. We'll go this weekend, instead of going to Hogsmeade.' Harry said, remembering that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and it wouldn't look suspicious that the three of them weren't in the castle.  
  
'Yes, go on a Hogsmeade weekend, that's a good idea.' Hermione said to no one inparticular.  
  
'But I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend! Fred and George are going to be there advertising for their shop in Diagon Alley.' Ron argued.  
  
'We'll just have to catch up with your brothers some other time, okay Ron?' Harry said. 'This is a small bit more important that seeing Fred and George again.'  
  
'He's right Ron, we can't go to Hogsmeade. This is probably the best opportunity we'll have to leave Hogwarts, and if we don't take it, we might not get another one.' Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
'If we don't get another opportunity to leave Hogwarts, then how are we supposed to get the other ingredients?' Ron argued.  
  
'We'll just have to sneak out then won't we. I want to avoid that as much as possible, so we'll take this opportunity this weekend, alright?' Hermione said finally.  
  
'Alright, fine, but you'll have to think up an excuse that we didn't go see Fred and George. They wanted to say hello to us, so you can feel bad about blowing them off.' Ron grumbled.  
  
'Fine. No problem.' Hermione said, thinking of excuses she could tell Fred and George.  
  
~***~  
  
That night, Harry had a dream about his premonition. Voldemort was standing infront of him, and he spoke.  
  
'Harry, that was no coincedence you saw myself murdering you, that happens in the future. I'm quite looking forward to killing you, after all these years!' Voldemort began to laugh loudly.  
  
Harry awoke to the familiar burning pain of his scar. He touched it gingerly and tried desperately to remember what he was dreaming about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There's the next chapter, I'm really sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but I kept getting sidetracked with other things. I've started a few new stories if you want to check them out. They're all in my Bio! Thanks guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	12. Away From Hogwarts

Gryffindors Prophecy  
  
~* Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, just like to apologise once again for the lateness of this chapter, I'm piled with exams and assignments at the moment and can't seem to find the time for all of my fics! The ones with the most reviews get first preference over ones which don't get reviews, so keep reviewing guys! *~  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Away From Hogwarts  
  
That weekend came sooner than Harry, Ron and Hermione had anticipated. Before they knew it, they were heading to Hogsmeade, and away from Hogwarts for the day. The three piled into The Hogs Head, where they found a fireplace at the back of the bar.  
  
'You first.' Hermione said shakily, offering the small bag of Floo Powder to Harry. He looked nervously at her, and then Ron, before taking a handful of the powder and stepping into the fireplace.  
  
'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.' Harry said in a clear voice, before disappearing in a flash of green flames. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
'Ladies first.' Ron said. Hermione handed Ron the bag, taking a handful of powder. She, too, stepped into the fireplace.  
  
'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.' Hermione said, and she, like Harry before her, disappeared in a flash of green flames.  
  
'Hey you! Kid! What do you think you're doing? I could get in a heap of trouble for this!' The bartender yelled at Ron, and started to walk towards him. Ron looked at the man wide eyed, grabbed some Floo Powder, shoving the rest into his pocket, and jumped into the fireplace.  
  
'Don't you dare kid!' The bartender yelled, now running at Ron. Ron threw the powder and yelled;  
  
'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!' The last thing Ron heard was the bartender shouting;  
  
'Damn kid!'  
  
Ron tumbled out of the fireplace at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione were looking around the dusty room. Ron scrambled up off the floor, not wanting to attract any creepy crawlies.  
  
'Find anything yet?' Ron asked as he brushed the dust off his robes. 'What are we looking for again?'  
  
'We haven't found anything yet Ron, and we're looking for two Billywigs and five Doxies.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Oh, right.' Ron replied, coughing from the dust in the air.  
  
The room was mostly dark, bar a small streak of light streaming in from a tiny, dust covered window at the top of the wall. There was a rickety wooden staircase leading to a large door.  
  
'We're in the basement.' Harry observed.  
  
There were a large amount of boxes, some cauldrons with thin bottoms and chips out of them. There were also a lot of magical artefacts such as a spy glass, and some broken equipment.  
  
'Yep, definitely the basement.' Ron confirmed.  
  
'I don't like the look of those stairs.' Hermione said, peering at the dodgy staircase. 'Reparo.' She said, pointing her wand at them. Nothing happened.  
  
'They're not broken Hermione.' Harry said, walking to the staircase. He gave it a good kick. The stairs errupted into dust. The three of them stared.  
  
'Where did the stairs go?' Ron asked.  
  
'They evapourated.' Harry mused.  
  
'Well I can't fix what's not there, now can I?' Hermione scoffed. 'Now what?' She sat down on a box. Ron and Harry wandered to the wall directly under the door they needed to get through.  
  
'Give me a boost Ron.' Harry said. Ron boosed Harry to the small ledge which remained. Harry turned the knob and fell into the next room.  
  
'Harry!' Ron called up.  
  
'I'm okay.' Was the muffled response. Harry appeared at the opening.  
  
'Hermione, come give me a hand.' Ron called to Hermione, but she had her own problems.  
  
'Ahhhh!' Hermione screamed. 'Incendio!' She wavered her wand at a black creature, which burst into flames. Hermione backed away from the flaming creature, and knocked into Ron.  
  
'Watch it Hermione.' Ron said, rubbing his chin where Hermione's head had rammed into.  
  
'S-Sorry Ron.' Hermione shivered.  
  
'What was that?' Harry asked from the floor above.  
  
'Nothing I've ever seen before, and nothing I ever want to see again.' Hermione said, goosebumps trailing up her arms. They watched as the creature burst into ashes and fell to the floor in a clump.  
  
'Here Hermione.' Ron boosted her up and Harry pulled her to the ground floor. Hermione and Harry reached down and pulled Ron up.  
  
'Harry, next time you get a brilliant idea like that, don't damage our only way out.' Ron said as he brushed himself off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* This chapter is SO not finished! I just feel so bad for not posting anything sooner, however, I will get to writing the next half of this chapter as soon as I can! Sorry guys! Please forgive me! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	13. Billywigs And Doxies

Gryffindors Prophecy  
  
~* Hey guys, I'm back to finish the chapter 12 which I didn't finish before! Sorry about that, so here it is. *~  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Billywigs And Doxies  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked around the large, familiar house, 12 Grimmauld Place. They were each scared, but would never admit it in front of eachother. However, Ron would jump at every creak, or small sound which may have been caused by something creepy.  
  
'Let's split up,' Hermione suggested.  
  
'Let's not and say we did.' Ron replied. Harry and Hermione stared. 'What? It's the latest saying at Hogwarts.' He explained.  
  
'Oh.' Hermione said.  
  
'Come on Ron, you go with Hermione, and I'll go by myself.' Harry said, but Hermione grabbed his arm just as he was about to walk off.  
  
'No Harry, that's not fair on you.' She protested.  
  
'I don't mind, really.' Harry told her, shaking her hand from his arm. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry walked up the old, creaky staircase.  
  
'Okay Ron, we'll take downstairs then.' Hermione said, trying to stay cheerful.  
  
'But downstairs is dark and creepy.' Ron protested.  
  
'All the more reason why we're taking downstairs, and Harry's taking upstairs.' Hermione scoffed. 'Let's go.' She grabbed Ron by the wrist and led him through the dark hallway, and into the kitchen.  
  
'Okay, now what?' Ron asked, looking around the dark kitchen, filled with cobwebs.  
  
'We search in the cupboards for Billywigs and Doxies.' Hermione replied.  
  
'I don't know what a Billywig looks like, and I can hardly remember what Doxies look like either.' Ron said hopelessly. Hermione sighed.  
  
'If you see something, tell me.' She said impatiently, and began searching through the top cupboards.  
  
Ron stared at the cupboard under the sink. It had been one of his greatest fears ever since he was a young child growing up in the wizarding world. Fred and George had told him freaky stories about children who got eaten by the monsters in the cupboards under the sink, and Ron had been afraid ever since. Fred and George had given him many nightmares as a kid, but now it was time to face up to his fear. Ron walked slowly up to the cupboard under the sink. He turned his head and closed his eyes, before quickly yanking the door open. A large bat flapped it's wings and flew past his face, and then a herd of Doxies came swarming into the kitchen.  
  
'Ahhhhh!' Ron yelled, and jumped up onto the kitchen counter to avoid the small critters. Hermione jerked her head around to see what the fuss was about, and she smiled.  
  
'Stupefy,' Hermione said casually, pointing her wand at the swarm of Doxies. They all froze, stunned. Ron uncoiled himself and jumped to the floor. Hermione sighed at his incompetence.  
  
'Cool, let's get them, how many do we need?' Ron said casually as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Five,' Hermione said, and rummaged around until she found a hessian bag, which she tossed five Doxies into.  
  
'Good work Herms,' Ron said, patting his friend on the back. 'But I'll never go near another cupboard under the sink again!'  
  
~***~  
  
Harry had searched three bedrooms, and was heading towards the main bedroom when he heard Ron scream. He thought nothing of it, knowing that Hermione would beable to stun whatever had attacked Ron, and, knowing Ron, it was probably nothing anyway.  
  
Harry walked into the main bedroom, and saw something sitting on the bed, as if it owned the place. He didn't move, hoping that the Billywig hadn't noticed him. Harry watched as the Billywig jumped down, and headed to the closet, where it met another Bilywig, most likely its mate.  
  
He was just about to head into the room to stun the Billywigs when something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Harry spun around to see Hermione and Ron. Hermione had a large hessian bag in her arms.  
  
'What did you guys find?' Harry asked.  
  
'We got the Doxies.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Perfect, there is two Billywigs right in there,' Harry pointed at the Billywigs.  
  
'Hold this,' Hermione thrusted the hessian bag onto Ron, and pushed past Harry into the room. 'Stupefy.' Hermione said, and the Billywigs were stunned.  
  
'I don't think we should put them with the Doxies, they might fight and then they would be no good to us.' Harry said, eyeing the Billywigs.  
  
'Good point.' Hermione said, and she scavenged around the room. In the end, she settled for an old pillocase to carry the Billywigs in.  
  
'Right, let's go back to Hogwarts.' Ron said cheerfully. Hermione and Harry both shook their heads shamefully.  
  
The three went back downstairs, and to the door which they had come from. Harry was the first to jump down, leaving the pillowcase and hessian bag with Ron and Hermione. Hermione passed down the pillowcase, and then the hessian bag, before she hopped down. Harry grabbed her waist as she jumped down. Ron charged at the landing, falling down into the basement with a clunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* How did everyone like that chapter? I understand it was a bit boring, but it was supposed to be the last half of chapter 12. Anyways, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	14. Egypt

Gryffindors Prophecy  
  
~* Hey, some people have brought it to my attention that this plot is going very slowly! Thanks for that guys, so I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I will have to include them getting each ingredient. *~  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Egypt  
  
Hermione and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night. Harry had gone to bed early, tired from the events of that day. The two friends sat in silence, staring into the flames as if expecting someone to show up. Hermione suddenly reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She drew two straight lines on the parchment before Ron's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
'What's that?' He asked, leaning over to try to get a glimpse of what was written on the parchment.  
  
'This,' Hermione began, 'is the list of ingredients that we need for the potion which will bring Godric Gryffindor back from the dead.'  
  
'Oh, righteo then.' Ron said, relaxing into the chair, but now Hermione was worked up, and in the mood for explaining things that Ron already knew.  
  
'We already have the golden cauldron, the Armadillo Bile, the shredded Wolfsbane branches, the Grindylow eyeballs, four Acromantular hairs, the Billywigs and Doxies.' Hermione stated. 'Now all we need is the drop of blood from a true Gryffindor, which I'm sure we can find without hassle, three Ancient Egyptian Scarab shells, a drop of blood from the heir of Slytherin, a Hungarian Horntail tooth, and a Chinese Fireball egg.' Hermione finished proudly, and Ron faked a yawn. 'At least try to pay attention, Ron.' She scolded.  
  
'But all that you just said there, I already knew.' Ron complained.  
  
'Oh do get over yourself Ron, I was simply telling you which ingredients we have and don't have.' Hermione explained bitterly.  
  
'Sorry miss perfect, if you're so smart, which ingredient do you think we should get next?' Ron said, half sarcastic, half serious.  
  
'Well,' Hermione began. 'I think we should go to Egypt next.'  
  
'What?' Ron protested.  
  
'Well where would you prefere to go? China? Hungary? To Voldemort's lair? Or even the Isle of Drear?' Hermione said impatiently.  
  
'Well we're going to have to go there some time, so best to get them over and done with.' Ron said, for once, sounding like he knew what he was talking about.  
  
'I think we should go to Egypt next.' Hermione said. Something in her tone of voice told Ron that arguing with her would get him absolutely no where.  
  
'Okay.' Ron said meekly. 'I'm going to bed now, we'll tell Harry in the morning that we're going to Egypt.' And with that, Ron headed up the boys staircase.  
  
Hermione stayed in the Common Room for a while longer, studying the parchment which contained the ingredients. She scribbled a few notes on the bottom of the parchment before she seemed satisfied with it. Hermione then headed up the girls staircase and to bed.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ron was telling Harry all about their formulated plan to go to Egypt next to collect their scarab shells.  
  
'I was just thinking that.' Harry told him. 'Last night before I went to sleep, I was thinking about the next ingredient that we could get, and I thought "Egyptian Scarab Shells".'  
  
'Wonderful.' Ron replied tonelessly. 'It was Hermione's idea anyway, I just went along with it.'  
  
'Well Hermione's thinking along the right track, where is she anyway? She'll be late for class.' Harry scanned the Gryffindor Table in search of Hermione, but no luck.  
  
'I don't know, I haven't seen her at all this morning. She's probably in the Library again, knowing her.' Ron said. No sooner than he had said it, Hermione came bounding up to them with a large grin on her face.  
  
'I found it!' She said, and plonked a book on the table in front of Harry.  
  
'That's great, what is it?' Harry asked.  
  
'It's a book.' Hermione said obviously.  
  
'Well duh, but why is it important?' Ron said.  
  
'In this book,' Hermione paused for dramatic effect. 'Is a spell to make a Portkey!'  
  
'Really? Excellent Hermione, always thinking one step ahead. I hadn't even thought about how we were going to get to Egypt!' Harry said amazed.  
  
'So Ron filled you in?'  
  
'I was thinking Egypt anyway.'  
  
'I see.' Hermione sat down beside Ron.  
  
'That's not all,' Hermione continued. 'I was able to find the time turning device which I used in third year to manage all my classes.'  
  
'What do we need that for?' Harry asked.  
  
'Isn't it obvious? We go to Egypt now, come back and use the time turner so that we don't miss lessons today!' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, that's a good idea. I was thinking that we wait for the weekend or something like that, but your idea is even better.' Harry told her. Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
'What will we use as the Portkey?' Ron asked, joining the conversation between Hermione and Harry.  
  
'It doesn't really matter, an old sock, something we can keep with us while we're in Egypt.' Hermione said.  
  
'I've got just the thing.' Harry said, and bolted away, leaving Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
'Oh, if he doesn't hurry up we'll miss the start of the lessons!' Hermione fussed.  
  
'You said that we could just turn the time turner back so that we don't miss anything.' Ron said.  
  
'Yes, but we'll be expected to go to class if we're here and people see us here.' Hermione argued.  
  
'They won't care because we'll just turn the time back to this morning when me and Harry were talking, and they'll be none the wiser.' Ron said smartly, shutting Hermione up.  
  
'But still, let's get back to the Gryffindor Common Room so that Harry doesn't have to run all the way back down here.' Hermione said, leading the way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Ron met up with Harry on the stairs on their way up to the sixth floor. Harry beamed and held up a green sock with a snitch pattern on it.  
  
'It's one of the socks Dobby gave to me in fourth year.' Harry explained. 'But will it go back to a normal sock when we're done with it?'  
  
'Yes, don't worry about that, you'll have your sock back when we've finished using it as a Portkey.' Hermione reassured him.  
  
'Good, okay Hermione, work your magic.' Harry said, handing her the sock.  
  
Harry and Ron watched on as Hermione said the incantation to change the sock into a Portkey. She also had to give the exact location in co- ordinates where they wanted to end up. Luckily, Hermione had done some research as to where they had to go to find some scarab shells. She gave the co-ordinates and the Portkey was ready.  
  
Just as the three were about to travell to Egypt when Professor McGonagall walked past them. She cast them a stern, curious look at the sight of three Gryffindors holding a green sock when they were supposed to be getting to class.  
  
'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, what are you doing?' She asked.  
  
'Professor, don't you know better not to ask?' Hermione asked sweetly. Professor McGonagall turned purple.  
  
'Mis Granger, five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness. Get to class you three.' She said, and walked off in a huff.  
  
'Hermione, what did you say that for? You just lost Gryffindor five points!' Ron objected.  
  
'Oh do be quiet Ron, we're turning the time back remember, that won't even happen by the time we get back.' Hermione informed him.  
  
'Oh yeah.' Ron said, feeling stupid.  
  
Each of the three friends put their hands back on the sock, and it jerked them into another dimension. For what seemed like an eternity, they felt like they were floating through the air. Suddenly they landed with a jerk. Harry and Hermione kept their balance, however Ron tumbled over, and down a sandy hill.  
  
'Ron!' Harry called as Ron toppled down the hill. 'Leverto!' Harry pointed his wand at Ron, who levitated in the air, and floated back up to where Harry and Hermione were. Hermione however was not paying attention to Ron, or Harry. She was looking around the desert area trying to find some sort of landmark.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry asked, walking up beside her.  
  
'I seem to have gotten the co-ordinates wrong.' Hermione said, a slight note of panic in her voice.  
  
'That's okay, we'll just go back to Hogwarts and you can do the spell over.' Harry said reassuring her. Hermione bowed her head.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to get it wrong.'  
  
'It's okay Hermione, we all make mistakes.' Ron said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Where's the sock?' Harry asked. Ron had been holding it last when he toppled down the hill. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, as if to ask where the sock was.  
  
'Calm down you guys, it's right here in my pocket.' Ron said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the sock. Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
'For a second there I thought you had lost the sock.' She said.  
  
'I wouldn't do a stupid thing like that!' Ron said as his friends put their hands on the sock, and transported back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~***~  
  
An hour later, Hermione had finally worked out the right co-ordinates. She stood up and brought the sock over to Harry and Ron, who were using exploding snap cards to try to build a card castle. Just as the cards exploded for the forty-seventh time, Hermione placed the sock on the table, on top of the pile of cards.  
  
'It's done, let's go.' She said, placing a slender hand on the sock. Ron and Harry followed suit, and they were on their way to Egypt for the second time that day.  
  
This time, when they arrived, they arrived in the exact place that Hermione intended for them to be, inside a large Pyramid.  
  
'Where are we Hermione?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well, I've seen a few movies with Egyptian themes, and the place where scarab shells always appear is in tombs.' Hermione replied.  
  
'We're in a tomb?' Harry cried. 'Do you know how booby-trapped these things are?'  
  
'I am aware of that, Harry, that's why we have our wands.' Hermione said calmly.  
  
'Right,' Ron said. 'Let's go.' He turned and began to walk down a passage way, when suddenly the floor seemed to drop out from underneath him, and he went plummeting, screaming all the way down, which, mind you, wasn't very far.  
  
Hermione and Harry rushed to his aid, seeing that he was in a pit surrounded by snakes.  
  
'Get me out of here!' Ron called up at them. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
'He always seems to get himself in these messes, doesn't he?' She said, levitating Ron out of the pit. Harry however, had turned to the wall, where he picked three scarab shells from their positions in the wall.  
  
'Well spotted Harry, now we can leave this creepy place!' Ron said, shivering.  
  
~***~  
  
When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione stashed the scarab shells along with all the other ingredients before turning the time turner back to breakfast that morning.  
  
The three friends went through their classes as if nothing had happened. They were issued lots of homework, and taught some new charms and curses. They also had to sit through a boring double of History of Magic, which even Ron thought that going back to Egypt would be better than sitting through that lesson.  
  
That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room in their usual armchairs by the fireplace. Hermione took her parchment out and made a single line. Ron watched on curiously.  
  
'Hey Hermione, how come you made two lines last night and only one tonight?' He asked. Hermione looked at him as if he was the dumbest human on Earth.  
  
'Well, yesterday we got two ingredients which I crossed off the list, and today we only got one, which I just crossed off.' Hermione said patiently. Harry sat in his chair trying hard not to laugh.  
  
'So where to next?' Harry asked. 'Hermione, you should keep that time turner, it will come in definate handy for the next ingredients.'  
  
'I realise that, Harry.' Hermione replied impatiently.  
  
'I think we should go to China next and search for the Chinese Fireball egg that we need.' Ron piped up.  
  
'Good idea, the Hungarian Horntail tooth will be hard to get, so we'll leave that for another day.' Harry said. 'I don't want to face one of them soon.' He shivered at the memory of being burnt by the Horntail he faced in his fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
'Right, it's settled, tomorrow we go to China.' Hermione said, scribbling some notes onto her parchment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There's the chapter for you, I hope it was long enough to make up for the short ones I've posted recently! And I hope that it's moving along fast enough now! Gryffindor should be along soon . . . hopefull! Lmao! Please review guys, tell me what you think! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	15. Mixed Feelings

Gryffindors Prophecy  
  
~* Hey guys, thanks once again for reviewing, as promised I'm trying to update as soon as possible, so here's the next chapter! Someone asked if there will be some Harry/Hermione, and I'm trying to fit that in *wink wink*! *~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Mixed Feelings  
  
Dumbledore paced in his office. He knew very well that Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the school grounds to collect much needed ingredients for the potion, but he was powerless to stop them. Even if he could stop them, the Headmaster probably wouldn't. Dumbledore hoped that Harry had believed the fake prophecy which he had told the boy in his fifth year. The real prophecy was much different to what Dumbledore had shown Harry in the fake Pensieve.  
  
There will be a boy born as the seventh month dies, with great power and knowledge . . . this boy will have the power to resurrect the bravest founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . the boy will realise his destiny in his sixth year at the Wizarding school . . . the bravest founder will hence defeat the heir of his enemy . . . then sink back into the ashes.  
  
Dumbledore paused as he remembered the real Prophecy, one which would cause Harry some pain if he was to find it out. Dumbledore could not let Harry find out the real Prophecy.  
  
Harry thought that he was the one who had to defeat the Dark Lord, not knowing that his destiny was to sit on the sidelines of what would be one of the greatest Wizard Duels in history.  
  
~***~  
  
'So Harry, do you think you could pull off another stunt like you did in forth year to get an egg from a Chinese Fireball?' Ron asked during Charms. That lesson, they were learning how to charm small objects so that they would fly around the room. Harry shrugged.  
  
'I guess so, Fleur didn't have trouble with her Chinese Fireball.' Harry replied.  
  
'Yes but Harry, it will be much more dangerous than in forth year, back then there were specialist dragon handlers.' Hermione cut in. 'This time the dragon will be in the wild, and much more dangerous!'  
  
'Oh Hermione, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake.' Harry said, shrugging it off, but secretly knowing she was right.  
  
After class, Hermione pulled Harry aside while Ron walked off with Dean and Seamus, not knowing that his two best friends had stopped. Hermione's big brown puppy dog eyes stared into Harry's big green ones.  
  
'Harry, I just want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I care about you.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'I know that you care about me Hermione, we're friends, as we have been for almost six years.' Harry replied.  
  
'I don't mean like that, Harry, I mean that I care about you more than just friends. . .' Hermione trailed off, and her eyes fell to the floor. Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say. He cared about her, but no more than a friend. Damn her for putting him in this position, and so soon towards their goal of reviving Godric Gryffindor. When Hermione looked up, Harry was looking at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
'I appreciate you telling me, Hermione,' Harry said, and turned to walk away. Hermione felt a single tear rolling down her cheek. She had been turned down when she thought that she was in with a chance with Harry. Hermione felt that now she could turn only to books for comfort. She headed to the library.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron had been worried about Harry and Hermione since he had realised that they were no longer with him, Dean and Seamus. He walked through the halls, heading for the library. Ron knew that he would find atleast Hermione in the library. Harry could have been anywhere, but Ron hoped they were together, doing some research in the library.  
  
The red headed Gryffindor searched the library until he found Hermione, alone, sitting reading a book. A very large book to add. Ron walked up to her and sat across the table. Hermione still didn't notice he was there, so he coughed. Hermione looked up, and Ron could see that she had been crying.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?' He asked. Hermione sniffed.  
  
'I did something I shouldn't have done.' Hermione told him. 'I told Harry that I care about him more than friends.' She wailed. Ron looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
'You told him that? Whatever for?'  
  
'I thought that if I finally told him, something might develop with him, but he just said "I appreciate you telling me" and walked off!' Hermione started to cry again. Her tears ran softly down her cheeks and onto the page she was reading. Ron leaned over and saw something advanced about Portkeys.  
  
'You're looking up Portkeys again? I thought you could do them good now,' Ron said, not hearing what Hermione had said about Harry, which just made her wail even harder. Ron shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'Do you know where Harry went?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I need to ask him when we're going to China.'  
  
'Why don't you ask me? I'm the one organising it.' Hermione scoffed. 'We're leaving at six pm tonight, because of the time difference. We'll arrive in China and it will be nine o'clock in the morning which is perfect for dragon egg hunting. Harry will use his Firebolt to snatch an egg, and we'll come back to Hogwarts.'  
  
'Okay, fair enough.' Ron stood up, and left Hermione to her research.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* That chapter was probably disappointing, but I wanted to put in a chapter about stuff like that! Lol. The next chapter will be them going to China, which should be much longer, and much more exciting. Please review guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	16. China

Gryffindor's Prophecy

~* Woah, I'm updating fictions that I haven't updated for over 2 months… sorry for the long wait everyone! I've just been busy with my new fiction Cast Away which is coming along nicely. Read it if you get the chance! *~ 

****

Chapter 16 ~ China

Six pm came, and went. Harry was no where to be found. Ron had sent him an owl saying to meet them in the Gryffindor common room, but so far, Harry hadn't shown up. It was now quarter past six, and the pair were beginning to get worried. Hermione checked her watch impatiently. 

'Where is he?' She said, stamping her foot. 

'Probably avoiding you…' Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione snapped her head to face Ron. 

'What did you say?' She asked, knowing perfectly well what he had said. 

'Nothing,' Ron said. 

'I know what you said Ronald Weasley,' Hermione folded her arms across her chest, and pouted. 'That's not very nice.' 

'If you knew what I said then _why _did you ask?' Ron snapped. Hermione was about to answer when Harry burst into the common room. He looked at Ron, then at Hermione, then back at Ron. Seeing that they were arguing, he thought it best to interrupt whatever they were arguing about. 

'Sorry, I got held up,' Harry said quickly, moving in between his two friends. Hermione held out the portkey, a silver ring, and the boys put a finger on it. 

~***~

'Okay, these co-ordinates should be correct,' Hermione said, taking out a map and compass. Ron and Harry started looking around. They were in a jungle of some sort, there was bamboo scattered around the place, the rest was lush trees and shrubs. '… there should be a clearing right through this plant…' Hermione was saying. 

Ron and Harry pushed through the plant that Hermione pointed to, revealing a rather large clearing. In the middle of the rather large clearing, was a rather large nest. Sitting on the rather large nest, in the rather large clearing, was a rather large Chinese Fireball. 

'Blimey Harry, that's bigger than the one Fleur had,' Ron said, looking at the huge dragon. Harry pulled out his Firebolt. 

'Best to get one while it's asleep, be quick Harry,' Hermione said, not looking at him. Harry glanced over at Hermione, before mounting his broom and soaring into the air around the Chinese Fireball's nest. 

After circling the dragon a few times, Harry knew that he had no chance of getting to an egg while she was sleeping on them. He had to wake her up and lure her away, much like he did in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry flew back to the ground where Hermione and Ron stood, watching him anxiously. 

'Go back through that plant,' Harry said, instructing them to stay hidden. 

'Why? She's asleep.' Ron said. 

'Not for long,' Harry told him. 'I have to wake her up so that I can get to an egg. Keep the portkey ready, I'll come straight through when I have the egg.' Harry said the last part to Hermione, who nodded aimlessly. 

When his two friends had disappeared from sight, Harry flew up so he was level with the dragon's sleeping head. He flew up close, and kicked it's nose. The dragon snuffled, and it's eyes snapped open. A large roar could be heard as it spotted Harry. His eyes widened, and he took off up into the air. 

Unlike the Hungarian Horntail, The Chinese Fireball was not hesitant to leave it's nest. Harry sped away, flying in large circles to keep the dragon occupied as he peered down at the nest, trying to pick out the smallest egg. He saw one. A small, creamy one with grey speckles. Harry dove as if he was going to catch the snitch. The Chinese Fireball seemed to notice what he was doing, as she let out a huge wail, and a stream of fire was sent whizzing past Harry's ear. 

He reached the nest, grabbed the egg under his arm and, with one last glance at the green dragon, flew straight through the large plant. 

'I've got one!' Harry said frantically, Hermione held out the ring, and they were transported back to the Gryffindor common room. 

'Neat trick, how did you do that?' 

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked to see who had said it. Ginny was sitting on the lounge chair, her legs crossed, wearing a suspicious look on her face. 

'We used a portkey,' Hermione said, not being able to come up with something quick enough that would be convincing to Ginny. 

'We're using it to get from place to place in Hogwarts,' Ron added. 

'Practice for our upcoming exam,' Harry said. 

'Charms,' Hermione finished. Ginny's eyes lit up. 

'Wow, you guys get to make portkeys! How cool!' Ginny exclaimed. 'I can't wait to be in sixth year.' She added, clearly overlooking the fact that if they indeed studied portkeys in sixth year, Fred and George would have had a great time with them, and Ginny would have most certainly heard all about it from them.

~***~

The time was now 9.52pm. The common room was still full, but beginning to empty out. Ginny had been asking them questions non-stop about portkeys and the stuff they learnt in sixth year. Ron even said that they would be starting to learn how to ballroom dance, and Ginny believed him. 

When the common room was bare save Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry thought it would be best if Ginny left, so that they could talk about the next ingredient they would be getting. 

'Ginny, it's getting late, you should go to bed,' Harry said, looking at his watch, and faking a yawn. 

'But I want to know more about sixth year!' Ginny whined. 

'We'll tell you more when we learn more, we've told you everything that we're learnt so far,' Ron said. 

'Oh, okay then,' Ginny yawned, and headed up the girls staircase. 

'Finally, I thought she'd never leave,' Ron said, sighing. Hermione was looking over her notes, and Harry was staring into space, deep in thought. 

'Okay, we only have to go to the Isle of Drear to get a Quintaped foot, Hungry to get a Hungarian Horntail tooth, and find Voldemort to get some of his blood,' Hermione said, 'The rest we have right here, one drop of blood from a true Gryffindor and a human sacrifice from Gryffindor.' 

'Who will be the human sacrifice?' Ron asked. 

'We'll worry about that later, Ron,' Harry said, not wanting to think about killing a fellow Gryffindor.

'There isn't much point going to all these places to get all these ingredients when we aren't prepared to kill someone, it would all be for nothing,' Ron argued. 

'He has a point…' Hermione said slowly. 'We need to find someone who can be the human sacrifice,' Harry sighed. 

'Who?' He asked. 

'I don't know, Colin Creevey? He seems annoying enough,' Ron suggested. 

'No, Ron. We don't want to kill anyone,' Harry snapped. 

'Then what are we going to do about a human sacrifice?' Hermione asked. 

'It's gotta be one of us…' Ron said, seeing the look on Harry's face, and finally realising what his friend was saying. 

'One, one of us? Harry no!' Hermione spluttered. Harry looked at her gravely. 'No…' she trailed off. 

'Harry, mate, you really don't want to kill one of us, do you?' Ron said hopefully, turning back to Harry.

'We've helped you so much in the past, have you just forgotten that for one silly little prophecy?' Hermione pleaded. 

'It's not little, or silly! This is a major thing, Hermione, you need to understand,' Harry said. 

'Then why not kill someone that you're not close to? Someone that you don't care about? Someone who's not one of your best friends?' Hermione said softly, not daring to believe that Harry would kill her or Ron to make this potion work. 

'Hermione, we could just not be involved,' Ron suggested. 

'That would be unfair, we've come this far, there's no point stopping now,' Hermione said. 

'Then _you _be the human sacrifice,' Ron said, not being serious, but Hermione took it seriously, running up the girls staircase, tears already streaming down her face. 

'Now look what you've done.' Harry hissed. Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. 

'This is _your _fault Harry! If you didn't think Hermione or me should be the human sacrifice, then none of this would be happening! Why don't _you _be the human sacrifice?' Ron snapped. 

'Because _I'm _the one who has to perform the ritual to make Godric Gryffindor come back to life.' Harry said simply. 

'But what if you're not? What if you, Harry Potter, are not the boy Godric spoke of in his prophecy?' Ron said, his voice lowered to a whisper. 

'I have to be…' Harry said, more to himself than to Ron, 'I just have to be.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Sorry about the wait, I hope you all liked this chapter, and review! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	17. Ancient Settlement

Gryffindor's Prophecy

~* Sorry that its been so long, but FF.net were evil and put a ban on this fiction just because I had one little authors note in there somewhere. Well I'm back now so I hope you all like this chapter! *~

****

Chapter 17 ~ Ancient Settlement

Hermione held out her finger. She had cooled down from last night's heated argument and was sorry for reacting the way she did. They would cross the bridge of the human sacrifice when they came to it, and in the meantime, worry about the last four ingredients, 1 drop of blood from a True Gryffindor, one drop of blood from the Heir of Slytherin, 1 large tooth from a Hungarian Horntail and one Quintaped Foot. 

'Can we please get this over and done with?' She said, wavering her finger in front of Harry's face. Hermione squinched her eyes shut tightly as Harry produced a pin, which he promptly jabbed into Hermione's finger. She bit her tongue, and Harry collected the blood which dripped from her wound. 

'Voila,' Harry said, holding the small jar above his head. Hermione applied a patch to her bleeding finger before crossing the ingredient off her list. 

'The last three ingredients will most certainly be the toughest,' Hermione said, her eyes skimming the page over the ingredients. 

'No shit,' Ron muttered. They were all getting more and more nervous as the ingredients were collected and piled up in Harry's dorm room. 

'I'm Hungary,' Harry said. Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned. 

'That wasn't a very funny joke, I know that we have to go to Hungary, but … oh never mind,' Hermione shook her head. 

'Do you have a portkey ready for us?' Ron asked. Hermione had taken the liberty of making all the separate portkeys in one night so that they would all be ready for use when they were needed. She pulled out an empty photo frame. 

'Ready?' Hermione asked as the boys placed their hands on the wooden frame. 

'We're never ready,' Ron replied as they were transported to Hungary.

~***~

The trio looked around, they appeared to be in some sort of mountain village. Busy Hungarian people were walking the streets, traders were setting up shop for a new day, and beggars were already clinging to Hermione's robes. She shook one off her leg and they began walking towards the large mountains. 

'So this is Hungary?' Ron mused looking around at the beautiful scenery. 

'Yes, but you see where we're going?' Hermione pointed to a large mountain range in the distance. Ron groaned.

'I have a feeling I'm not going to like this,' He muttered. 

'No, you're probably right, that mountain range is littered with active volcanoes, more specifically, volcanoes with tendency for Icelandic eruptions,' Hermione said. Harry and Ron stared at her blankly. 

'Um…' 

'Er?' 

'Oh for heaven's sake, this is no time for a Geography lesson, but none the less, Icelandic eruptions occur through cracks or fissures, spewing out basaltic magma, extremely runny and extremely hot,' Hermione explained. 

'That can't be good,' Harry said. 

'Be thankful that these aren't Plinian or even Pelean eruptions,' Hermione said. Ron and Harry both shrugged, wondering how Hermione knew so much about volcanoes. 

As they hiked into the forests surrounding the mountain range, the atmosphere thickened. Every now and then, Hermione would mutter something about Geophysical or Geometrics, and ramble on about different volcano eruptions in history. 

'Where exactly to we plan to find this Hungarian Horntail?' Ron asked, plonking onto a nearby log. 'I'm tired and I need a rest before we go any further,' Harry and Hermione accepted defeat, and sat down either side of Ron. 

'We aren't actually going to find a dragon this time,' Hermione said. 

'That's a relief,' Harry mumbled under his breath. 

'So how are we getting the tooth?' Ron asked. 

'Well, I did some research, and a heard of Hungarian Horntail's used to nest somewhere around here, if I'm right, there should be a heap of nests, with remains from the dragons themselves, including teeth,' Hermione said smiling. 

'Smart girl,' Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. 

'So there's really no dragon's left around these parts?' Harry asked. 

'Lets hope not,' Hermione explained. 

After their well earned rest, the trio set off deeper into the woods, and to a higher altitude. Hermione suddenly stopped. She faced due North, using her arms to point out the directions, muttering them under her breath. Using a series of gadgets and compasses, she came to a conclusion. Turning to the boys, who were dumbfound, she said;

'We need to travel three km North 27 degrees East from our current position, and then from there, two km South 79 degrees East to reach the previous Horntail settlement,' Hermione said proudly. 

'Hermione, you need to get a life,' Harry said as they walked past her in the direction she was pointing. 

'Wait! That's South 79 degrees East! You need to go this way,' She pointed, 'North 27 degrees East, _then _South 79 degrees East!' 

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and followed Hermione's pointing. 

~***~

Ron hacked through the last shrub to reveal a clearing before some high cliffs. Littered around the clearing were half a dozen rather large nests. 

'Wow, this place is beautiful!' Hermione mused, rushing around, sighting everything she possibly could. Harry wandered over to the first nest and found some cracked egg shells. Ron ran between nests, his eyes skimming over them. 

'This place would be a dragon expert's heaven! Has Charlie heard of this?' 

'No,' Hermione mused. 'This is an old legend which believed false, no real scientists would take the chance to come here and see for themselves if the legends are true,' 

'So no one but us has been here?' Harry asked. 

'I highly doubt that, possibly the natives of that village we were in have been up here on occasions,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 

'Try to find a tooth,' Harry said and searched the nest he was standing near. It was Hermione who finally found a tooth, it was small, as if it was a discarded tooth belonging to an infant dragon. 

'Can't we stay just a little longer?' Hermione pleaded. 'This view is ever so beautiful,' 

'No,' Harry took the dragon tooth from her. 'Let's go back to Hogwarts,' Hermione rolled her eyes and took out the photo frame. 

'As you wish.' 

'Wait a minute,' Ron said suddenly. 'All well and good, we've got a tooth, but on the list it specifies a _large_ tooth, we have to keep looking,' He continued to rummage through the nest he was looking through. 

'Ron's right,' Hermione through the small tooth over the cliff. 

'Hermione!' Harry wailed. 'We still could have used that if we hadn't found a larger tooth!' 

'No matter, got one,' Ron held up an extremely large tooth. It was as long as his fore arm and just as wide. 

'Wouldn't like to be jabbed by one of those,' Harry muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Ah yes, extremely short, but I have lots of school work to get through, and I have more fictions that I have to write for! *~ 

~Gryffindor Gal~


End file.
